


Dawn of Crimson Mirage

by Sylphi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Byleth has emotions, Byleth is desperately trying to find her waifu, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Spoilers, Time Shenanigans, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphi/pseuds/Sylphi
Summary: On that fateful day where it all began, Byleth remembered everything. Four lives, four different paths. Unlikely as it may be, she resolved herself to try the impossible goal and reach a golden end. If anything, she’ll have the advantage of knowing the future. Or so she believed. Unfortunately, complications immediately arise.Dimitri. As always, he’s sincere but there's darkness lurking within. Claude. He’s as charming as ever but his smile still doesn’t reach his eyes. And then, finally…“My name is Sophia von Hresvelg, the fifth imperial princess,” an auburn-haired girl introduced herself.Byleth was astounded. Who is that girl? And most important of all, where is her beloved El?With no Edelgard around at the monastery, just how will the future events change? Is it for the better or worse? Regardless, Byleth desperately tries to search for her and solve the new mysteries.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 146





	1. Where It All Began

**In the “first life,” the eagle was slain in silver snow. Then, during the “second life,” the eagle had fallen deep in the abyss and met her end under the azure moon. Following that, in the “third life,” the eagle’s dream was blown away by the verdant wind. One can’t be blamed if they believed the eagle was destined to fail forever. However, as if a secret path presented itself through the trails of crimson flower in the “fourth life,” the Wings of Hegemon reached out, leading the eagle out of the dawn and into the sunrise.**

**A tragic love story reached a satisfying end.**

* * *

Byleth remembered. All of it. The peaceful times. The painful times. The triumphs. The sufferings. Her precious students…

And then, there was her. The girl who started everything and ignited the flames of war. The girl who was meant to be her enemy forever. The girl who had always loved her no matter which path Byleth had taken. Even when they were enemies, the girl had love for her. And in the fourth and final life, Byleth finally returned that love. Together, they defied their destiny and carved a path of their own.

Byleth remembered how she laid in that girl’s arms. She remembered the girl’s tears. She remembered the first time her heart started beating and the look of relief on the girl’s expression. It was a moment she always treasured.

And today is the day where it all began. 

A yawn interrupted Byleth’s thoughts. “I wonder how you got into this place,” a familiar voice said. 

Byleth found herself within a familiar dark place. As she expected, Sothis is sitting on the throne. 

“Sneaking a peek at my sleeping face, are you? How rude,” Sothis sighed. “Come a little closer. I wish to have a look at you.”

She obliged.

“Oh? A face I have not seen before. Who are you?”

On the surface, it appeared to be a simple question. Byleth recalled how she answered with “a ghost” or “a demon” in jest in previous lives. However, there’s only one answer Sothis is willing to accept. Was there any significant reason behind it?

“I’m a mortal.” Although she said so, unfortunately, her heart does not beat. 

“I see. Then you must have a name. In that case, introduce yourself.”

“My name is Byleth Eisner.”

“As expected of a child of man, it is a name I am not accustomed to.”

“This may seem strange but may I ask you a question?”

Sothis frowned as if ready to admonish her for daring. “And here I thought I am the one asking the questions. But do go on and ask.”

“Do you remember?” 

“Huh, what a strange question indeed. What do you mean?”

“Ah… nevermind. Please forget about it.”

“Hmm…” Sothis placed a hand against her cheeks. “Now that you mention it, this feeling is oddly nostalgic but… maybe…” she yawned heavily. “Maybe I’ll take another nap. Haaaaaa... the beginning… is near…”

The goddess fell asleep within seconds.

Byleth frowned. She does agree that it feels nostalgic. After all, assuming her memories are correct, this is the fifth time the very same conversation took place. 

After she met with Sothis, she went back to reality.

Now that it's the day where it all began, she contemplated the memories of the previous lives. She wonders why she only remembers now and not the previous four times. In the first place, how is this possible? Were those memories truly real? Were they just dreams? Or were they events from other realities? And all those events took place under “different lives” as she currently believes?

Maybe her meeting with Sothis confirmed the validity of the memories. The setting. The words. They were the same.

_“I suppose I’ll know for sure soon enough. Dimitri, Claude, and… El. They should be here at any moment.”_

Suddenly, Byleth was overwhelmed by visions. Visions of chaos. Of war. Of flames. Of death.

“Agh!” She held her head and tried to catch her breath. 

War. During her four previous lives, war always happens. 

“El…” she muttered the name of the girl who ignited the flames of war. 

Even when she became the professor of the Black Eagles and formed a bond with the girl, the war still happened. 

“But maybe... now that I know... maybe I can prevent it. Surely, there must be a way.”

Easier said than done. She knew that. It’s close to impossible, if not completely impossible. 

Rhea. Dimitri. Claude. Edelgard. It’s certainly possible for a few sides to see eye to eye, as such was the case in certain lives. But altogether… The fundamental differences are too great to overcome. Somehow, she needs to heal the hearts of Dimitri, Calude, and Edelgard and gain their trust all over again for the next few months. Then, it would be essential for the three to build trust among each other. At the same time, Byleth must also handle Rhea alongside such a monumental task. 

Perhaps, she can have all four of them, the house leaders and Rhea, talk it out. 

_“No, that won’t work.”_

Of course not. Even if Edelgard had some agreement with Claude over the flaws of the system that govern Fodlan, it was highly doubtful that Edelgard would even be allowed to finish making her point without being labeled a heretic and executed by the Church. In such a situation, Rhea will likely not see reason and Dimitri will likely side with the church. An irreparable rift will be created all over again.

Byleth let out a heavy sigh.

There’s also the matter of Rhea’s desire for her to become the vessel of the goddess. If that happens, that means her heart will never beat. She will never be a mortal. In other words, the love she shared with Edelgard will never be realized. At least, not in this "life."

She frowned at that thought.

But if that’s the price she has to pay…

_“Would it be selfish for me to… Do I even have the right to... Nevermind. It's pointless to think about these matters at the moment. As expected, this will be difficult.”_

Perhaps, she’s being very naive. But with a determined smile, she decided to set this as a goal despite the difficulties and try to do the impossible. She will strive to find a golden ending for all her students.

If anything, she does have the advantage of knowing several ways the future could play out and she intends to fully use that knowledge.

“You look excited,” her father, Jeralt, snapped her out of her thoughts.

Byleth gasped. 

A second later, she lunged and gave him a big hug. 

“Woah. Hey, kiddo.” Jeralt was surprised by his daughter’s actions. He had never seen her this expressive before. 

Jeralt. Her father. Unless something changes, Byleth might lose him again… No. Of course, she won’t let that happen. Never again. It was already painful enough to witness his death four times in her memories. It was an experience she **never** wants to materialize in this reality. She felt a pang in her chest as she recalled Kronya's blade drove into him. Then, he drew his final breaths in her arms.

“What’s up with you?”

She shook her head, wiping the tear stains off her eyes. She finally let him go from her embrace.

“Anyway, let’s hurry up and get ready. Next up is a job from the Kingdom. It’s a bit far so I thought we’d be leaving when dawn breaks.”

Byleth nodded and began her preparations. Unknown to her, Jeralt let out a smile, relieved.

“So you do have emotions. I’m glad.”

“Jeralt, sir! Pardon, can you come with me?!” One of the mercenaries from their group called for her father’s attention.

Jeralt gave his daughter a look. Giving each other a nod, they followed after the mercenary. 

“Our sincerest apologies!” Dimitri spoke first.

“What are you kids all gathered here for at this hour?” Jeralt asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. It's way too early to be bothered by a bunch of brats.

“We’re being pursued by bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support.”

“Bandits, here?”

“Yeah. They came out of nowhere,” an unfamiliar girl chimed in. 

“We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered,” Claude further elaborated. “They’re after our lives, not to mention our gold.”

“You’re remarkably easygoing despite all that,” Jeralt noted, a little impressed. Afterward, something caught his attention. “Hm? That uniform…”

“Bandits have been spotted outside of the village!” A mercenary suddenly alerted everyone. “Damn! There are a lot of them!”

“Ugh. Nevermind the kids, there’s no way we’re going to abandon this village,” Jeralt turned to Byleth. “Hey, le- Are you feeling okay?”

“U-Uhm… Hello,” the auburn-haired girl stammered nervously. “Is there a problem?”

Byleth's glare was locked on the girl, her expression unreadable. 

The girl has short auburn colored hair with a length almost touching her shoulders and with bangs covering her forehead. She owned a pair of lilac eyes that didn’t feel cold and calculating. Rather, they felt warm and inviting. There was a certain degree of intensity to those eyes as well. 

Moreover, she wore the uniform reserved for the Black Eagle’s house leader with slight variations from the house leader Byleth was familiar to. For instance, she did not have the same floral accessory as Edelgard. Instead, there’s a golden flower attached on top of the red half-cape. Furthermore, she wore a skirt instead of shorts. And unlike Edelgard, the girl doesn’t have any reservations over showing skin. The white gloves were absent and the black socks were mid-length. Of course, Edelgard did so to conceal her scars. Byleth cringed, remembering the first time she saw them.

Frankly, Byleth was astonished by the girl’s presence… or rather, the lack of Edelgard’s presence.

_“Wha… What is going on here?! Who is she?! Where is Edelgard?!”_

“Hey,” Jeralt placed a hand on her shoulder. “You ready?”

“Ah, yes. Sorry,” Byleth shook her thoughts away and decided to focus on the task at hand for now. She went ahead and prepared the defense of the village with Jeralt. But not without stealing a final glance at the girl.

Dimitri was looking at the girl like she was some sort of suspicious rascal. “Care to tell us why that lady appeared bothered by you?”

The girl raised both arms to protest her innocence. “I-I have no idea! I do not believe I have met her before.”

Claude smirked and shrugged. 

As always, it didn’t take much to defeat the bandits. The kids were able to hold their own. And years of experience for Byleth and Jeralt meant this was nothing new to them. Not to mention, Byleth knew how to take advantage of the bandits’ weaknesses thanks to her memories.

Then, Byleth recalled the pivotal moment of this skirmish. Even with no Edelgard around, she searched for Kostas, the leader of the bandits. 

“Hey, ugly!” Byleth saw the auburn-haired girl provoked Kostas. She pointed a sword towards him. “I’m taking you down!”

“Go ahead and try, you useless spoiled child!” Kostas shot back.

“Tsk. How dare you call me a child! I shall make you regret underestimating me!” 

“Wait!” The girl went ahead and charged despite Byleth’s warning. 

The girl exchanged numerous clashes against Kostas and his ax. Byleth can tell the girl was skilled with the sword. Her movements were polished and refined. Additionally, she had the speed and evasiveness to dance around Kostas. Unfortunately, Kostas just happened to be a few levels above the girl at this moment. Thus, she was unable to deliver the final blow and he eventually managed to overpower her with his superior strength, causing the girl’s sword to fly out of her hand and sent her crashing down the dirt. Despite her defeat, the girl certainly did the damage as evident by Kostas' wounds.

The bandit was irritated. He raised his ax, ready to deliver the final blow. “I was warned to leave you alone but fuck it! You pissed me off, little brat. So just die, bitch!”

"I wasn't good enough, after all, huh? Whatever..." The girl didn't appear fazed or intimidated. She closed her eyes, with a smile, seemingly having already accepted her inevitable death.

Byleth quickly activated the Divine Pulse without thinking.

“Using this without my permission. My. You’re getting ahead of yourself,” Sothis scolded. “Well, at least I don’t have to explain how it works again.”

“Hm?”

“Ah, to answer your question earlier, it seems I began to remember too.”

“You do?”

“Do keep in mind that I only know as much as you. Remember that before you can think of a pointless question to ask.”

“...”

“But to your point, this is very strange indeed. It appears something has changed... Just where is that foolish girl?”

“That’s what I’ve been wondering.”

Sothis let out her trademark sigh. “Well, I suppose you just have to carry on for now until we have clues to this mystery. Anyway, perish your thoughts of your lover and focus on the task at hand! Hurry, hurry!”

_“Sothis knows. I guess that confirms that she does remember. W-Wait. That means she must also know about the first time El and I…”_

Her cheeks reddened. 

Back in reality, the hands of time went back to the moment before the auburn-haired girl’s reckless charge. 

Byleth stepped in front of the girl and charged at Kostas herself. 

She’s able to block and swat away his strikes almost effortlessly. Then, unlike the previous four lives, she was able to deliver the final blow to Kostas right here and then. Her blade drove through the bandit’s chest, blood sputtering out. 

“Arghh!” He coughed out blood. “It was… a mistake… I should have never listened…”

His lifeless body collapsed to the ground. 

“...” Byleth didn’t have any particular expression as she watched her enemy fall.

“Hey, I had that under control,” the auburn-haired girl complained.

_“Yeah, sure. Like your pretty head wouldn’t have been carved and your brain smashed,”_ Byleth elected not to share her thoughts out loud. She found it surprising how she could conjure such an image. Perhaps, she had been influenced by Edelgard’s dark humor for better or for worse.

Alois and the knights arrived at the scene.

“The Knights of Seiros have arrived! You bandits who threaten our students, prepare to… huh? Hey, the bandits are running away! Chase after them!” He sighed in relief when he confirmed the safety of the house leaders. “Whew. The class leaders appear to be unharmed. And who’s that…”

“Ugh… why him…” Jeralt complained, placing a hand against his forehead.

“If it isn’t Captain Jeralt! Woah! It’s been a long time! Do you remember me?! Your self-proclaimed right-hand man, Alois! After you went missing 20 years ago, I always believed you were still alive!”

“You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. And drop that “captain” nonsense. I’m not a captain anymore. I’m just a wandering mercenary now. Speaking of which, I have a job to do. See you later.”

“Yeah, goodbye. I’ll see you around, captain. Wait, that’s not going to happen! The captain is going to come back with us to the monastery, after all!”

“Garreg Mach, huh?” The mercenary sighed. “So, this is what it’s come to.”

Alois turned his attention to Byleth who had been smiling at the exchange between the two men. 

_“Alois is a good man.”_ She recalled the time when his fighting days were over. He and his family moved to this very same village, Remire, and lived happily as farmers after the war had been won with Edelgard and ‘Those Who Slither in the Dark’ disposed of. Can the same outcome be possible for him again? 

“Oh, could this young lady here be the captain’s child?” He asked.

“I’m a bandit.”

“Hahahaha!” Alois laughed at her response, a contrast to Jeralt shaking his head. “Great sense of humor, this one! You’ve got the same characteristics as the captain! Anyway, I’d love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won’t you?”

“...”

“What’s wrong, captain? You weren’t thinking of running off, were you?”

“Even I wouldn’t dare run from the Knights of Seiros.”

After Jeralt reluctantly agreed to return to the monastery, Byleth found herself faced by the three house leaders. 

“Sooo… Do you have anything against me?” The auburn-haired girl asked, her arms crossed. “You were looking at me as if… I don’t belong. Not to mention, you stole the glory of taking out that bandit from me. It was a good chance to test myself against a high-level opponent, you know?”

“Please, I am certain this is only a misunderstanding,” Dimitri tried to diffuse the atmosphere that was starting to become tense. “How about we introduce ourselves first? I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.”

“I’m Claude von Riegan,” Claude simply introduced himself and offered her a hand. Byleth let him grab her hand and he placed a gentle kiss against it. He let her hand go along with a wink.

“Trying to be suave as always, Riegan?” 

“Got a problem with that, princess? If you’re jealous, you know I always have the time for you.”

The girl smiled sweetly. Byleth wondered how such a sweet smile felt so menacing at the same time.

“Hmm, I wonder. I find myself reluctant to mingle with a coward who runs at the first sight of trouble.”

“Ouch…” Claude winced. “But true, true. It was a strategic retreat. I was trying to secretly slip away alone when these two followed after me. Because of them, the bandits ended up chasing after all of us. It’s a surprisingly funny story.”

“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude,” Dimitri joined in. “And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for our sake.”

“Dimitri, did you truly believe that a shameless man like him is capable of self-sacrifice? How naive of you. This is the same man who proclaims himself to be the ‘embodiment of distrust.’ But you know, were it not for you grabbing me, I was more than ready to fight them all by myself.” 

“You will prove to be a lacking ruler if you keep being reckless like that. I do not understand why you always seem so eager to prove yourself. You’re bound to end up throwing your life away needlessly.”

“A lacking ruler? Hmph. That’s easy for you to say. It’s not like I'm in the same position as you. Not only am I the youngest of my siblings but I also don't have the Crest of Seiros. My chances of becoming the Emperor is impossible.”

“But you never know, right? I mean, according to the rumors, assassinations are quite common in the empire,” Claude suggested. “Maybe someone out there desperately wants a naive, pretty princess to sit on the throne.”

“Riegan, may I suggest you shut that mouth of yours?” 

“Ahahaha, a jest. Sorry. It’s fun teasing you, princess.”

Ignoring Claude, she turned her attention to Byleth.

“In any case, my apologies. It was not my intention to be rude to you. It’s just… you surprised me. That’s all. With that out of the way, my name is Sophia von Hresvelg, the fifth imperial princess. And you are?”

“I’m Byleth Eisner. My apologies as well. I was thinking of someone when I saw you. Perhaps, you remind me of her.”

“Oh? Interesting.”

_“Sophia von Hresvelg. Could it be…”_

_“Intriguing, is it not?”_ Sothis joined her thoughts. _“I thought that foolish’s girl siblings were already…”_

_“Yes, they met a cruel end some years ago…”_

_“Then how could it be that another Hresvelg sibling is here? And she had replaced that girl, it seems.”_

_“...”_

Byleth didn't like where this is going.

“Finish up your chat now! It’s time to depart and head to the monastery!” Alois notified Byleth and the students.

“Whoops, let’s finish this chat later, okay?” Claude departed first and he was shortly followed by the other two.

_“Very fascinating,”_ she heard the goddess voice again. _“For the most part, everything is the same but…”_

Dimitri. As always, he’s sincere but there's darkness lurking within. Claude. He’s as charming as ever but his smile still doesn’t reach his eyes.

_“Sophia.”_

_“Well, she’s certainly more energetic.”_

_“She seems warmer. But I can sense desperation and impatience within her.”_

_“Her presence does make the future unpredictable. We have no idea what her presence - or rather, the lack of your lover’s presence - will cause. What effects will it have? For instance, the war. Is it not going to happen? Or is it still going to happen regardless and follow the same flow of events?”_

Byleth gasped. She had not thought of it like that. It presented her with certain dilemmas she’d rather not think about. 

_“Then again, the bandits still came at the right time. What do you think?”_

After Sothis' question, Byleth suddenly regretted finishing off Kostas. She could have asked him a few questions. 

In her previous four lives, it was Edelgard who gave the order to the bandit under the guise of the Flame Emperor. But if Sophia is the one who currently attends the Academy rather than Edelgard, why did the attack still happen? Does it mean the flow of events won't change, after all? Is it because she was that hell-bent on taking out Dimitri and Claude no matter what, with or without her? Byleth realized she never asked her the reason behind the attack. There are still secrets she doesn’t know about Edelgard, it seems. Although, she wanted to believe there’s another reason behind it other than bloodshed.

Whatever the case, it probably won’t take much to make Kostas talk. Is it possible to go back to that point in time?

_“My. Aren’t you the desperate one? Willing to interrogate and torture a poor soul for the sake of finding your lover?”_

Byleth didn’t enlighten her with a response.

_“Forget about it. I’m not just some tool you can abuse to make up for your shortcomings!”_ Sothis yawned. _“I’m tired anyway… time for another nap…”_

Byleth just managed to stop herself from cursing the goddess.

* * *

On the way back to Garreg Mach, it was the same as usual for the most part. Byleth did find it interesting how Claude and Sophia seemed to get along well despite their bickering earlier. The two are having what appears to be a pleasant conversation. Sophia was giggling over something Claude said. And Claude’s smile. It appears _almost_ genuine. 

“...”

Along the way, Dimitri attempted to recruit Byleth to the Kingdom, citing her impressive display against the bandits. As always, Claude called him out for "hastiness" and declared his preference for "slowly deepening their friendship" first. Meanwhile, Sophia wasn't bothered at all. It was a strange feeling for Byleth. It was different from the times when Dimitri and Edelgard clashed for her services.

“Hello,” Sophia greeted Byleth a few minutes later.

“Hey.”

“Sooo, I was thinking. You said I reminded you of someone, right? May I ask who? That is if you don’t mind.”

“...”

Byleth knew she had to have a cautious approach to this. There’s a lot of unknowns in the current situation. Unfortunately, she was a little desperate and found herself unable to remain composed. It was a feeling she had never experienced before. And she feared it would continue feeling like this until she found Edelgard. Thus, against the better of her judgment…

"Do you have a sister named Edelgard?”

“Ah-huh?!” Sophia’s mouth agape with incredulity upon hearing the question, stunned. “My dear sister… y-you know her?!” She placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, hard. The mercenary winced at the pressure being exerted. “Just who the heck are you? Did you have anything to do with her disappearance?!” The hostility was clear in her voice. “I swear. If you did anything to hurt her… I… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! TELL ME! WHERE IS SHE?!”

Byleth cursed her impatience. It was a mistake, after all. 

“It’s complicated.” That was the only answer she could muster without revealing anything. Then again, had she revealed everything, would anyone even believe her?

“Huh? It’s complicated? Are you mocking me?” Sophia pulled out a sword with her other hard and aimed it towards Byleth’s lifeless heart. “I’ll ask again. How do you know my sister? And where is she?”

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Sophia, calm down!” Claude urged as everyone else suddenly came to a halt.

“Honestly, just what is it with you two?” Dimitri sighed. “Please, stay calm, everyone. Sophia, put that sword away.”

“Byleth?”

“HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Even Jeralt and Alois were perplexed by the situation. The Knights of Seiros became tense as well, unsure how they should react. 

Sophia refused to stand down. Her eyes were burning with fury. Even Byleth felt unsettled by them. The girl wasn’t going to let this go until she received a truthful answer. 

Just then, the world froze. 

_“JUST! WHAT! WERE! YOU! THINKING?! YOU IDIOT!”_ She received an earful from Sothis after time had been reversed to the moment before her exchange with Sophia took place.

_“I’m sorry. I knew better.”_

_“I’m glad you acknowledge that, at least.”_ As usual, the goddess sighed. _“Listen, I’m aware how badly you want to find her but impatience can worsen the situation, as you had just learned. You need to do as you always have. Patience. Take it one step at a time. I’m sure you can win over that girl’s trust and you will get the information you desire. Until then, don’t force it! And be careful, okay?!”_

_“I understand. I’m sorry again. I promise I’ll do better from now on.”_

_“Good. Hmm. I suppose you have to be the professor for the Black Eagles again if you want to get close to that girl. Besides, you need to watch over her anyway.”_

_“Right.”_

“Hello,” Sophia greeted as she did before.

“Hey.”

“Sooo, I was thinking. You said I reminded you of someone, right? May I ask who? That is if you don’t mind.”

“My apologies. I don’t feel too comfortable talking about it.”

The girl frowned. “Ah. Is that so?”

“She’s someone very lovely, though. I can tell you that much.”

“R-Really?! I-I see! Hmm, then that means… Ah! My apologies! I did not intend to be so insensitive!”

“It’s fine.”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks. Please, excuse me!”

_“That’s more like it,”_ praised the goddess. _“The difference in that girl’s reaction is certainly interesting. According to her own words, she doesn’t know where she is either. Something must have happened. It would explain why such an aggressive reaction.”_

Byleth agreed with the goddess, remembering Sophia’s words earlier. _“I swear. If you did anything to hurt her… I… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! TELL ME! WHERE IS SHE?!”_

She shivered when she recalled the times when she either killed Edelgard or played a pivotal role in her demise. Explaining her "previous lives" to the girl is definitely a no go.

_“Sophia and El must be very close sisters.”_

She felt a single tear fell.

_“To think, El had lost someone this important to her. She had to watch this girl suffer and die, helpless and unable to do anything.”_

She glanced at Sophia. She was conversing with Claude again, smiling warmly.

_…_

_“El. Just hang on, okay? Wherever you are. I’ll be with you soon.”_


	2. A Strange New Reality

“... the problem does not appear to be physical… her body is in an adequate condition…”

“Are you sure… what the heck happened…”

“... just suddenly collapsed… we were right there in front of her…”

“... must be mental… something must have triggered...”

“… not that I know of…”

Byleth was able to make out those voices as she gradually regained consciousness. There’s no doubt that one of the voices, the grouchy one, belonged to her father. The other two voices were also familiar.

She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed inside the infirmary room. Her condition is well enough that she’s able to pull her body up and force herself into a sitting position. 

“Hey, take it easy, dear.”

Byleth turned towards the gentle voice and saw Manuela with a worried look. “I’m fine.” She assured, not wanting to worry the older woman.

“Seriously…” Jeralt made his presence known. He had his usual annoyed expression but there was also a hint of both relief and concern. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“What happened…” Byleth repeated to herself.

She heard a girl sighed in relief near the door. “You scared us, you know?” It was from Sophia. “You suddenly collapsed in front of us. And uhm, I had to carry you here. Speaking of which, why is the infirmary on the second floor anyway? You’re heavier than you look. Not that I’m implying you have an undesirable weight or anything.”

Byleth noticed there’s someone else besides Sophia. It’s a girl with an elegantly styled red hair. Moreover, the girl had eyes that matched the redness of her hair. 

It’s the face of the person who murdered her father.

Monica.

* * *

A Few Hours Earlier

During her meeting with Rhea and Seteth, Byleth acted accordingly as she did in previous lives, exerting the utmost caution in order not to draw unwanted attention to herself. At certain points during the meeting, it became a little challenging not to be unsettled by how Rhea was looking at her. She had not noticed back then but it was as if the archbishop was observing a precious experiment of hers. To think that once upon a time, Rhea’s smile appeared to be one of kindness. Was "upsetting" the appropriate word to describe how she felt? It’s no wonder why her father had always warned her to be cautious of Rhea.

Fortunately, she managed to remain composed throughout the meeting. 

After her introduction to her fellow professors, Manuela and Hanneman, it was time to meet the students of the Officers Academy and choose a class.

She was already committed to choosing the Black Eagles as a consequence of the current circumstances. Regardless, she still decided to introduce herself to the students of Blue Lions and Golden Deer. Not only because she wanted to engage with her students of previous lives again but it would appear strange to everyone had she just went ahead and picked Black Eagles without consideration for the other classes.

As she was meeting the students of Blue Lions and Golden Deer, nothing was out of the ordinary… for the most part. There was one thing that was unexpected, however.

The surprise came when Byleth was introducing herself to the Golden Deer students. She noticed a dark-haired girl she had never met before. The girl seems familiar somehow, especially the shape of her eyes. 

She walked over to where the girl and Ignatz were standing and introduced herself.

“So you’re the mercenary who saved Claude,” the girl said. 

_“That voice. There’s no doubt. She’s…”_

“Oh, you are? It’s an honor to meet you!” Ignatz interrupted before she could finish her train of thought. “My name is Ignatz Victor. My parents are merchants in the Alliance.”

“And I am Lysithea von Ordelia. It is an honor to meet you as well.”

“Lysithea... I see. Is that your natural hair color?” Byleth asked without thinking.

“I do not understand why you are asking but to answer your question, yes. This is my natural hair.”

“I apologize for the strange question. I was just curious. You have beautiful hair.”

“...” Lysithea was doubtful of the answer she gave but elected not to say anything.

Afterward, Byleth excused herself to escape from the awkward situation.

Somehow, in this world where Edelgard is not around in the monastery in the Imperial Year 1180, it had caused that change to Lysithea. She can’t help but wonder, why was that the case? What else had changed?

When it was time to meet the students of Black Eagles, that was when the situation turned for the worse.

As she was making her way towards the Black Eagles classroom, a particular sight caused her to stop on her tracks. She didn’t expect this. At least, she didn’t expect to see **her** at this point. But there she was. Monica, the girl who killed her father. She was standing outside of the classroom with Sophia.

_“Why is she here?!”_ She glared at the girl who murdered her father. Her body began trembling. Wrath began to burn throughout her body. The need for reason disappeared. The girl was in front of her like she was ignorant of the horrendous deed she will commit in the future.

_“How dare she behave like this?!”_ It angered her like nothing else before.

As time continued to tick, her perception gradually became distorted. The surrounding students seemingly warped out of existence. The Officers Academy became empty. Only the figure of Sophia, Monica, and herself remained. They were in a world of their own.

Monica’s appearance began changing. Her skin turned grey. Her red hair turned into a light shade of brown. Her academy uniform changed into a revealing black outfit. Three artificial tail-like objects with sharp edges were floating from her back.

Likewise, Sophia’s appearance also underwent an alteration. Her hair turned white as snow. There were cuts on her hands and legs. Portions of her uniform were torn and there were gashes within it. Those warm eyes of hers now appeared lifeless as she stared mindlessly at the ground.

Kronya stared at Byleth with a mocking smile. “Ohhhhh, your poor daddy~. Tell me, how did you like it? Tell me, tell me! You and your stupid blank expression could barely contain any emotion at that time!” She pulled out a dagger coated with blood. Then, she licked the blood seductively. “Ahahahahahahahahahaha~. Would you like to see me do it again? Should I play with his organs next time? I’ll kill him! I’ll do it again and again and again and again!”

“Y… YOU!” Byleth growled, her voice trembling. “I WILL DESTROY YOU!” 

“Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha~!” Her anger had only further fueled Kronya’s amusement. The Agarthan placed a hand on Sophia’s shoulder. “Doesn’t she look lovely? We did this to her and all her siblings! Ohhhhhhhhhhh~. You should have seen such a magnificent work of art! Especially that girl, Edel-chan, the masterpiece. Her tears were veeeery delicious and her screams were music to my ears~. Ohhh~, how I long to hear them again. Eheh~.”

That was the final straw. Byleth gripped the handle of her sword and charged at Kronya with full force.

Blood was spilled. 

Time stopped almost at the same moment her sword struck Kronya. Or… is it Monica? Why does it even matter? They are the same.

Everything appeared to return to normal… The students were back. Kronya and white-haired Sophia were no longer around, their appearance reverting to normal.

There were splashes of blood in mid-air. Byleth found it fascinating how it almost matched the color of Monica’s hair. It was a picturesque sight. She thought it would make for a good painting.

Time remained unmoving.

_“Calm your mind, Byleth,”_ she heard the goddess. Her voice sounded uncharacteristically soothing. And was this the first time the goddess called her by name? _“You were only seeing undesirable things. They weren’t real, okay?”_

Byleth realized her mistake. _“I… I messed up again... And after I promise I’ll do better…”_

_“It is okay. I’m the one who should apologize for having underestimated the burden of having those memories. And you are still rather new to your emotions, right? You haven't even spent a lifetime with them. But for now. Shhhhhh. Just close your eyes and rest. Your mind needs healing. Do not worry. I am here with you. I will not let your mind break.”_

She felt herself slowly losing her consciousness. She tried her best to fight against it but the feeling of exhaustion became too overwhelming.

_“Sleep, for now, Byleth.”_

She finally lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Following the recollection of the events that led her to the infirmary, Byleth took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, allowing herself into a state of calm.

She took another deep breath before her eyes landed on Monica. 

She noticed that this Monica feels different from the four Monicas she knew. In particular, the girl appeared more reserved in comparison to the overtly cheerful and playful Monica. She realized this isn’t the same girl who killed her father. 

The recognition had only served to add more complications. From what she can remember, the real Monica disappeared, presumably killed, sometime before the previous year's graduation. So, for the real Monica to be here, Byleth reckoned this must be one of the outcomes from Edelgard’s lack of presence. 

In any case, Byleth knew she had to do better and not allow herself to continue to be hindered by setbacks. She already blundered more times than she’d like and it was only thanks to Sothis that the damages weren’t permanent. And while Divine Pulse is the most powerful weapon in all of Fodlan, so much so that she credited it as one of the main reasons why her side ended up victorious in previous lives, she had to bear in mind its use isn’t exactly unlimited. Sooner or later, there will be a point of no return.

Furthermore, every moment wasted meant the farther she is from finding Edelgard.

Having regained her composure, she realized something far more important and gained a new perspective. Monica, as well as Sophia, were individuals who were struck with great misfortune. They were no different than flowers ripped from the seam before they had the chance to bloom. 

Perhaps, for one reason or another, they have been granted the chance to live the life that was cruelly stolen from them. And as the one who is to become their professor, Byleth had to ensure they’re able to make the most out of that chance. That’s the least she can do for them.

Regardless of the strange circumstances of this world, they will be among her precious students. They will be as important to her as the students of Blue Lions, Golden Deer, and the rest of Black Eagles. They’re her responsibility now.

Byleth faced Monica once more. She knew that it would still be a challenge for her to get used to Monica’s presence as her perception of Monica is constantly provoked by the image of Kronya. Nevertheless, she’s able to dispel Kronya away… for now. 

She knows this is only the beginning. It will be a long and arduous battle but she intends to keep separating Kronya away from Monica over and over again until the day comes when Kronya's image finally disappears for good.

“I’m sorry,” Byleth said to her.

Monica was taken by surprise by her sudden apology. “Eh? Pardon?” 

“I’m sorry,” she repeated.

“What for?”

_“I’m sorry for striking you with the sword. I'm sorry that I still keep seeing that vile vixen in you.”_ Byleth didn’t respond to the girl and saved her thoughts to herself. _“But most importantly, I’m sorry that life has given you a cruel fate. I’m sorry that no one was there to save you.”_

“Ehm, I have no idea what you are apologizing for. But if it makes things better, then it is alright. Whatever it is. I will not hold it against you.”

“You’re strange,” Sophia remarked.

Byleth nodded. “Yeah. I get that a lot.”

“Heh. Being strange is not a bad thing. Not to me anyway. I find strange people fascinating.”

“Is that your way of telling me I’m fascinating?”

“Maaaybe~.”

_“You too, Sophia. I’m sorry.”_

“Well, I suppose you’ll be fine,” Jeralt said to her daughter. “I'm taking my leave now. If you need to talk about whatever the heck happened to you, uhhh, know that I am here whenever you need to talk to me about anything. Don’t push it, alright?”

Byleth nodded at her father’s words with a faint smile.

“Ah! It’s time for us to go as well!” Sophia announced shortly after Jeralt. “You were supposed to get to know the students of the Black Eagles, right? Here, I prepared these a while ago. These are the roster profiles for the Black Eagles class. I would have preferred to talk about them myself but you should rest more.” 

She grabbed a stack of papers and placed it at a table beside Byleth’s bed. 

“I admit I may not be as ‘passionate’ about the Empire as Dimitri is about the Kingdom, so I don't have any fancy speech to sway your choice. But having a newbie professor will be… interesting!” She grinned. “All I can say is… Follow your heart, Byl- ehhh, professor, and I’m sure you will choose the right class for you!” She bowed elegantly. “I’ll see you around.”

“Please excuse us,” Monica bowed timidly.

They walked out of the infirmary together.

“Hmph. Brats these days. Well, I’ll be on my way too.” Jeralt followed suit a few seconds later.

“Those three were very worried about you and they wanted to ensure you were fine,” said Manuela.

“... really now.”

"Haaaa. It pains me to see such a glum look on such a handsome face! If only I could have done _anything_ to help alleviate his concern!"

_"Hey. You're speaking to the daughter of that 'handsome' man..."_

“Anyway, aside from old battle scars, you didn't sustain any fresh wounds. Overall, your body is in an adequate condition. Hmm. So, if your complication wasn’t physical, then did it originate from the mind?”

She nodded.

“I see. Unfortunately, I am not as confident with my expertise dealing with mental problems. However, should you need to speak to me, I will be here and I will do the best that I can. Hmm. I will be here should you need _anything_ , really.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

Manuela gently helped her lie back down on the bed. “Well then, you should rest that youthful body of yours. Huhu. I already notified Seteth that you’re here. He didn’t look too happy about it but don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” She winked. “I’ll have you know that I have my ways to sway men’s opinions.”

Byleth stifled a giggle that was so close to escaping. It was a difficult image to think of. _“I don’t think it will work with Seteth, Manuela.”_

* * *

**_“You are much stronger and terrifying than you realize…”_ **

**_“Master… Even if we are to leave the monastery, will you still walk with me as my Master?”_ **

Byleth’s eyes shot open as she awakened from the dream. 

Edelgard… It almost seemed too real. Her composed demeanor. Her graceful white hair. The cracks in her stoic expression that hinted both fear and admiration. Her eyes didn't appear cold and calculating. Rather, those eyes were begging for Byleth to reach out to her. 

_“Oh dear, oh dear, do you really miss her that much?”_ She heard Sothis asked. 

_“Of course… And about earlier, thank you for watching over me and protecting me.”_

_“It’s for both our benefit, just so you know. But you are welcome.”_

Unable to return to sleep, her gaze landed on the papers Sophia left earlier. A few moments later, she grabbed them. They're the roster profiles for the Black Eagles just as Sophia said. 

The goddess yawned. _“These again?”_

The first profile is Monica von Ochs. 

According to the details, Monica is 18 years old and 156 cm tall. She doesn't possess a crest. Her likes include “making father proud,” literature, reading, mathematics, and art. Her dislikes state “those who threaten father" and masks. In battle, she’s strongest in Magic with a score of 11. Her skill preferences are Reason, Riding, and Lance. Additionally, she’s a budding talent in Flying. 

Sophia had also written a note to go along with the profile sheet. _"_ _She’s the only child of Baron Ochs. She’s a little on the quiet side but trust me! She’s a happy, friendly girl once she opens up! She isn’t even supposed to be here, you know? She was to attend last year but a mysterious masked person threatened her father to postpone it to this year… How creepy, right? But I am glad she’s with us now. I am going to protect her if that creepy masked guy dares to show up!"_

“Mask?” Byleth pondered. The first person she thought of is ‘The Flame Emperor.’ There’s also Jeritza. “...”

_“Or it could be one of those Imperial mages,”_ Sothis suggested.

_“Right.”_

Continuing through the students’ profiles, there was nothing she hadn’t already known until she got to Ferdinand and Hubert’s. For Ferdinand, what caught Byleth’s attention was Sophia’s note about him.

_"Ferdinand von Aegir. What can I say? He's Ferdinand von Aegir. That's all you need to know. Okay... He’s the son of the Empire’s prime minister. I have plenty of reservations against House Aegir so I’m afraid it may have clouded my judgment of him. But… he’s noble of nobles, I guess. Regardless of how I feel, do keep an open mind, professor. I’m sure he has a lot of redeeming qualities, unlike his father."_

At first, Byleth found her cold attitude towards Ferdinand surprising. It seems to stem from her dislike of Duke Aegir. Considering Duke Aegir’s role in the Insurrection of the Seven, maybe it shouldn’t be surprising to see resentment from the Hresvelgs towards House Aegir. However, she recalled how Edelgard’s resentment didn’t extend to Ferdinand. Byleth decided it’s probably worth keeping an eye on their relationship as it could prove to be a potential problem in the future.

Next, it was time to go over Hubert’s profile. 

Hubert von Vestra. Likes… “Lady Edelgard.” Dislikes… “the scoundrels who stole Lady Edelgard away from us.” That was it.

“...”

Then, Sophia’s note...

_"Hubert of House Vestra… he was a faithful servant of my sister, Edelgard. Unfortunately, my sister disappeared five years ago. It’s like she vanished completely without a trace. No matter how we tried, we could never find her. My sister’s disappearance affected him greatly. He no longer speaks much and it feels as if his very soul had been ripped away from him. I do my best to help him. My sister has always worried about him leading his own life… I hope you keep an open mind about him, professor."_

“...!” Byleth couldn’t contain her distress.

_“See? What did I tell you about staying patient? You got the information you need and you did not even have to try!”_

_“That’s beside the point! El… she disappeared?!”_

_“She was ‘stolen’ away by ‘scoundrels.’ He’s talking about the Agarthans, is he?”_

_“El might be in trouble. We have to find her quickly!”_

_“It has been five years...”_

_“…”_

_“I would not worry so much if I were you._ **_That girl is much stronger and terrifying than you realize._ ** _Whatever happened, there is no way that girl is going down without a fight. You of all people know that. Believe in her.”_

Byleth felt silly. 

_“I am certain that your paths will cross again someday. For now, you should continue your duties as a professor.”_

As difficult as it would be especially with the new information, Byleth agreed. Sothis is right. It’s the only thing she can do at the moment. If she goes around looking for her, it’ll be a waste of time. Where will she even start?

Regaining her composure, she read the final profile. 

Sophia von Hresvelg. Age 16. 159 cm tall. She possesses the Minor Crest of Cichol. She likes freedom, dancing, flowers, spicy food, learning about foreign countries, reading censored books, and “Edelgard and most of my siblings.” She dislikes outdated values, crests, arranged marriage, annoying nobles, and being treated like a child. For her skills in battle, she’s best in Speed with a score of 12. Her skill preferences are Sword, Brawl, and Faith. She’s also a budding talent in Reason. 

_"As you already know, my name is Sophia von Hresvelg. I am the youngest of my siblings. I may be of the imperial royal bloodline but please think of me as just another student. Think of me like no one special. The rest of my siblings have already attended this academy at some point in the past. It just happened to be my turn. Honestly, I’m not supposed to be here… This was supposed to be my sister’s turn. However, as you may have already read, she disappeared five years ago. Regardless, I will continue to do my best to lead the Black Eagles."_

“...”

_"Professor, the students in this class are good kids... mostly. However, I think it is only fair to give you this warning. Choosing this class may prove unfavorable to you. You see, the reputation of Black Eagles is in tatters all thanks to that scumbag of a brother of mine who was the previous year's house leader. Words of his infamy had spread throughout the land and many still carry that resentment. But, if you still choose to lead the Black Eagles in spite of that, then we will welcome you with open arms."_

"..."

_"Ahahaha."_ For some reason, Sothis found it amusing. _"Looks like you'll really have work cut out for you this time."_

_"Not funny."_

Once she finished reading the profiles, Byleth returned the roster profiles on the table and laid back down on the bed. 

She began reflecting on what she learned today. 

Sophia. Hubert. Lysithea. Monica. So far, they're the most notable changes in this strange new reality. They are all connected to Edelgard in one way or another. A sister. A loyal servant. A new sister for the future. A victim of a nefarious plot to keep her in check. 

What does this mean and how are they all connected to the realities of this world? Sophia and Monica are alive and escaped their cruel fates. Lysithea may have been spared from the cruel experimentation. These were good things, certainly. But unfortunately for Hubert, it seems he’s the only one who had been affected for the worse.

Then, there are also more questions for the future.

How will it affect others? How will the Black Eagles function without Edelgard? What about that warning about the previous year's house leader? How will this impact Dimitri? How unpredictable will the movements of Those Who Slither in the Dark? And then, there’s the big looming question. What about the war?

She closed her eyes and her thoughts immediately shifted to a certain girl.

_“Have you done something, El? Where have you been? I miss you… I just want to see you... Is this how you felt when I went missing? I... I love you, too, El."_


	3. The Black Eagles

“WHAAAAT?!” Caspar exclaimed his surprise with an incredulous face. “YOU’RE GOING TO BE OUR NEW PROFESSOR?!”

“Hold it, Caspar. Aren’t you being a bit rude?” Dorothea questioned.

“You know it’s a waste of time to expect politeness from him,” said Linhardt dryly, not particularly that bothered with the issue. His gaze turned to Byleth and a cheeky smile appeared. “Ahh, professor. I look forward to being in your care. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will be taking my nap.”

“Hieee! I’ll be on my way too! Goodbye! Nice to meet you! Please don’t look at me like that! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Bernadetta uttered those words so fast before sprinting for the door. 

Unfortunately for Bernadetta, Sophia managed to grab hold of her before she could escape. “Hee hee. Not so fast, Bernie. How many weeks has it been since you left the comforts of your room? Why don’t you stay here for a while and get to know our new professor? We’ll all get to know each other veeery well~.” She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in a hug from the back. “Right, Bernie?” 

“AAAA! Oh no! I’m going to get crushed! I’m going to die so very painfully! Hieeeeee! Now, look at what you’ve done, Bernie! You should have never left your room today, you idiot!”

Afterward, a book flew across the classroom and slammed against the door before Lindhardt’s hand could reach the door's handle.

“Huh?”

“You, too, Lin. Not so fast!”

“Ehhhhh? This is tyranny, Sophia. I cannot believe you betrayed me, my fellow freedom buddy.” 

Dorothea looks at Byleth almost apologetically. “I’m sorry about this chaos.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Byleth dismissed her concerns. “I’m used to ruckus like this.”

Although, having already been with the Black Eagles class twice in previous lives, she can’t ever recall the class being _this_ chaotic. At the very least, there were no flying books in any of her classes before. 

“By the way, professor. I heard we are close in age. Do you mind if we talk to you as one of our classmates, just as we are now? In our class, we unanimously agree to treat each other as equals, despite differences in age or status. I would be glad if our professor could also enter that circle with us.” As always, Ferdinand invited Byleth to be a part of the class’ established equality. 

“Are you certain of this, Ferdinand?” Monica asked, unsure. “I-I don’t disagree but she is still our professor.”

“Hmm. Well, what do you say?”

Byleth nodded and offered him a smile. “Yes, of course. I don’t mind.”

“You have great guts, professor. Not many will have strength to choose this class.” Petra said to her with a look of amazement.

“Wait, Petra. You can’t go around saying someone so slim and attractive has a gut!” Dorothea corrected the Brigid native’s misunderstanding.

“Oh? I offer you great apologies then. I have not yet mastered this language. I have difficulty with… words.”

Byleth once again dismissed her student’s concerns. “It’s fine. You’re doing a great job. Petra, right?”

“Speaking of that, did you consider my warning, professor?” Sophia asked. 

“Yes, I have. But I wonder, what exactly happened?” Reminded of the ‘warning’ provided by the house leader, she found herself curious about the details.

Sophia let out an exasperated sigh. There was a slight hesitation before she spoke. “It’s because of the previous year’s house leader. Prince Julius von Hresvelg. My dear brother. He caused a lot of commotion in the monastery. Bullying, blackmailing, harassment, threatening students of all three classes.”

“I see… that’s troublesome. How did he get away with it? I don’t think Seteth will stand by with that behavior.”

“He's a clever little rascal and he branded himself as a devout follower of the Church of Seiros. That’s a lie, of course. But he took advantage of the strained relationship between the Church and the Empire, doing just enough and not crossing the line so he won’t get in trouble with the Church.”

“The Church does not want to further strain its relations with the Empire. They probably let him get away with it and tried to downplay his misconduct.” Lindhardt said with a slight shrug, still not particularly that interested in the topic. 

“There were those in the Black Eagles class who opposed him,” Ferdinand picked up where Lindhardt left off. “He was even challenged for the position of house leader. However… he abused his position to threaten not only the students but also their parents to the point he eventually forced them to leave the monastery.” The emotion on his face was that of anger. “How disgraceful! That’s not how an imperial prince should behave!”

“The bastard got away with it too!” Caspar also expressed his anger. “Always goin’ around bragging about his bond with the crown prince thinking it gives him the right to do whatever shit he wants! He deserves to see justice one day!” 

“I have met him a few times. He does not have niceness to him. He said a lot of ugliness about Brigid.” Even Petra is unhappy with the prince.

“Honestly. I’m so ashamed to have that mongrel as my brother…” Sophia let out another sigh, embarrassed. 

“HYAAAAAAAAA! Why is everyone so angry?!” Bernadetta screamed.

“Is something wrong, Monica?” Dorothea asked, noticing the red-haired girl shift.

Monica shook her head. “No. I was just reminded when Prince Julius tried to convince me to join his harem. If the princess wasn’t there...”

“Hmph.” Sophia cracked her knuckles. “I made sure to land a good punch on that disgusting face of his.”

“Eh? Harem, you say?” Suddenly, there was a certain dance in Dorothea’s eyes. “I get that you’re all trashing him… but maybe… maybe you’re all overreacting a little? Rumors are almost always embellished. Is the prince _really_ that horrible? I've never seen him before. Is he handsome? Is he tolerable, at the very least?” She ended her question with a careful smile.

“Do.ro.thea.” Sophia muttered with a dark tone. She gave Dorothea a sweet smile. The sweetest smile that felt so menacing which Byleth found so intriguing. She thought about trying it out sometimes. “Don’t think about it, okay?”

“Ahahahahahahahaha… I wasn’t planning to, princess. I’m only trying to be reasonable.”

“Oh. Hubert. You have been awfully silent, more so than usual. You should say something to our new professor,” Ferdinand tried to invite the broody dark-haired student into the conversation.

Byleth almost forgot about him. The entire time he’s been standing in the corner. When her gaze turned to him, the way he was glaring at her was very unsettling. She may not be well accustomed to emotions yet but the message in his eyes is clear. Hatred. Anger.

“Hubert?” Ferdinand may have noticed it. He walked closer to him. “Are you feeling well?”

“Hmph. Mind your own business.” Hubert swatted away the arm that tried to reach out to him. 

He began to march to the door. No one dared to stand his way. Those who stood in his path cleared to the sides. Bernadetta, in particular, scurried to the corner.

“Hey! Hubert!” Ferdinand kept calling after him to no avail. A few seconds later, Hubert already made it out and the door slammed shut in his face. “Hubert…”

“What’s up with Hubie today?” Dorothea asked with genuine concern. 

“Isn’t he always like this?” Caspar subsequently asked, believing it was not that big of a deal.

Sophia stood beside Byleth. “My apologies, professor. It will be… difficult with Hubert. El nee-san doesn’t want this for him. I do my best to help him but I don’t know who else can help him other than nee-san herself. And you know, that’s…” Pained by thoughts of her lost sister, she struggled to finish her words.

The professor shook her head, signaling the younger girl she doesn’t have to continue. 

“Damn this,” she heard Ferdinand mutter quietly. He had both hands clenched. “Just you wait, Hubert. I’ll snap you out of your damn mind.”

* * *

Byleth’s first week in the monastery quickly passed. Everything remained the same for the most part. However, Hubert’s hateful eyes are certainly a concern.

Ever since that day, he hasn’t attended a single class. Although for that matter, Petra, Caspar, Dorothea, and Monica were the only ones who had yet to miss a day. The class leader, Sophia, missed a couple of lectures and she frequently showed signs of fatigue. Ferdinand, surprisingly, had also missed a few days, something he hasn’t done before. Linhardt and Bernadetta were, unsurprisingly, frequent class skippers much like in previous lives. 

The most notable difference between this version of the Black Eagles and previous ones is the order and leadership. It’s certainly not for the lack of effort in Sophia’s part. However, she can’t help but question the girl’s capabilities as a leader. From her observation of the young Hresvelg princess, she doesn’t seem to “want it” but rather it was something forced onto her as the representative of the Adrestian royal family. 

She remembered how Edelgard would drag the likes of Lindhardt and Bernadetta to class. At times, she even took notes for them. Sophia, on the other hand, seems intent on giving her classmates the freedom to do whatever they want. It has been like that outside of the first day when she forced the class skippers to stay for the duration of the class.

Overall, this Black Eagles class feels more dysfunctional than ever before. Byleth realized she had underestimated how Edelgard and Ferdinand kept the class together and functional. She can sense Ferdinand’s growing frustrations toward the current house leader. It's a different feeling from his “rivalry” with Edelgard.

Outside of activities in her class, she tried to search for Jeritza only to discover he’s not in the monastery. As for Thomas, he’s still around in the library but she couldn’t gauge whether it’s the real Thomas or Solon. 

With no significant lead or clues over Edelgard’s whereabouts, she didn’t know the next step to take. It’s frustrating. It feels like she’s just waiting for something to happen. And when it does, it will all be too late again.

“What’s up, professor? Enjoying the monastery so far?” She heard a voice called out to her as she was leaving the classroom after the lecture. 

“Oh, Claude. It’s you.” 

“It’s you? That’s all you have to say? I’m hurt, professor.”

As she gazed into the Golden Deer leader’s artificial smile, she was reminded of the other potential problems she might have outside of Edelgard. It’s just that she had been so preoccupied with the situation surrounding Edelgard that it was easy to forget about everything else. 

She hasn’t quite given up on reaching a “golden end” for her students. And just because Edelgard isn’t around, that doesn’t mean the problems within Fodlan’s society doesn't exist anymore. It's only inevitable for someone powerful enough to rise at some point. It’s just a matter of who, how, and when.

Granted, Claude can be held in check so long as he doesn’t get significant gains to influence Fodlan. But with both Rhea and Dimitri unlikely to start a war, would Claude be the most likely candidate to start one? Does he have the boldness to do so?

Additionally, she still has to keep tabs on the Empire. According to Ferdinand, the situation in Adrestia has been very tense as of late. The royal family has been gradually gaining power in recent years due to certain actions taken by Edelgard’s older siblings to go along with their massive popularity among the Adrestians. Of course, it puts them at odds against the “Seven” great noble houses. And from what she can gather, the Hresvelg siblings aren’t the biggest fans of the Church of Seiros either.

“Uhh, are you still with me, professor?” Claude waved a hand in front of her. 

“Claude, you don’t happen to want to start a war, do you?” She asked. And for added effect for asking such a bold question out of the blue, she tried out the same smile Sophia does. The sweet smile with a malicious vibe.

“Woahh!” He took a few steps back. “It’s even more terrifying when you do it! Especially with your resting blank expression and all. Anyway, what a funny question! Why would powerless me start a war? My schemes would only get so far!” 

“...”

“Riegan, are you flirting with my professor again?” Sophia joined them. 

“Oh hello princess. You don’t look too well. Those scary nightmares are bothering you again, huh?” 

“Grrr… I told Hilda to keep her mouth shut, especially from you.”

“A fault of your own. You should know Hilda isn’t the most trustworthy person when it comes to confidentiality. Anyway, she wanted to know if you’re interested in going to town. She figured it might help you take your mind off things. It could help with the nightmares. Uh, that is, if you’d rather do that. If I were you, I’d just go to bed.”

The princess covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. She shook her head and forced herself to look awake. “... Fine. I’ll go to town. I’m not that tired.”

“Honestly, what a stubborn princess.” Claude turned to Byleth and gave her a wink. “Well, professor. I’ll see you around. I’m afraid I have to escort a princess somewhere. Whew. What a pain.”

“I didn’t ask, Riegan.”

“I’m a gentleman, princess.”

And so, the two left together while arguing over something completely trivial. 

Their relationship continues to baffle Byleth.

* * *

“Hello, professor. How have you been?” Dimitri greeted Byleth as she took a stroll to the Dining Hall during the night.

“I’m doing well. And yourself?”

“The same goes for me as well. However, I must admit my disappointment. I was hoping you’d choose the Blue Lions,” he frowned as he admitted his feelings.

“... Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Oh no. Please. There is no need for you to apologize. It was not my intention to reproach you. I was just surprised when you picked the Black Eagles.”

“Because of what happened last year?”

He nodded. “Part of it, yes. Sophia must have had a very convincing pitch. A sign that I’m lacking and I should strive to improve, perhaps.”

_“Actually… she did more to try and dissuade from the class. It’s just...”_

“Regardless, I will continue to look forward to learning under you even if you are not the official instructor for the Blue Lions. Also, professor, may I make a uhm…” He cleared his throat. “May I make a personal request? Would you give me the honor of having you as a sparring partner sometimes?”

His words slightly caught her off guard. He had never invited her before like this. They’re rather distant when she chose the Black Eagles in the past.

Maintaining her cool, she nodded. “Of course. Why not?”

“Oh thank you, professor!” He expressed genuine happiness at her acceptance. “I promise to do my best not to disappoint!”

 _“Oh my. A kind, handsome knight, is he not?”_ She heard Sothis. The goddess is floating and spinning around them in her ghostly form. _“That is if the beast within can be contained.”_

_“...”_

_“Hmm. Do you not think you have been too fixated on that girl? You have to fix him too, remember? Besides…”_ The goddess displayed a teasing smile. _“When you weren’t together with that girl, you were with him or that deceitful boy. You shared special moments with them too! I think it is veeery unfair to them how you are giving almost all your attention to that girl. Are they not your precious students, too?”_

_“Sothis… what are you trying to get at?”_

_“Geez. Do not look at me with that pouty face of yours. I was merely trying to make a point of your unfairness! That is all.”_

_“...”_

“Professor, are you feeling okay?” 

“Ah, yes. Sorry. I was lost inside my thoughts. It’s a bad habit,” she made sure to glare at the goddess.

“I see… Anyway, uhm, a-as I was asking, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?”

“Ah…” She was dumbfounded for a moment. “S-Sure.”

 _“Oh my! A date under the moon? How scandalous!”_ The goddess continued to bother her.

_“Sothis…”_

_“Ahahahaha! That face of yours is actually very cute!”_

“... Honestly. This is stupid.”

Unknown to Byleth and Dimitri, a figure had been watching them under the shadows of a tree.

The figure wore hooded white robes with red outlines and various golden ornaments displayed throughout the robes. Their face is hidden by the shadows. Even so, there seems to be an object obstructing anyone from seeing their face. A mask, most likely. 

“I shouldn’t be so selfish...”

The figure tosses a pocket watch in the air and catches it with their gloved hand.

“What does fate have in store for us this time, I wonder? Will it be the same as always? Or perhaps, it was altered by the hands of time?”

Then, with a resounding sigh, they began to walk away.

“Anyway, I don’t look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been reading so far! I hope you've been enjoying it! I can't believe how productive I've been writing while having to play FF7R and P5R at the same time. :D
> 
> I just finished writing an outline for the first part of the story and I have something interesting planned for Hubert (at least I think it is!) I love angst but I also don't want to drag Byleth and El not seeing each other for too long, so expect their first meeting to be somewhere around chapter 7. Well technically they do meet earlier but Byleth just won't know it. :P
> 
> Anyway, everyone stay safe out there!


	4. The Mock Battle

“May I have your attention, everyone?!” Sophia calls out, walking back and forth across her fellow Eagles aligned in front of her. 

Based on their expression, half of them clearly did not want to be here and would rather be somewhere else. 

“Today, we face a great battle against our foes, the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer! Tell me, friends. Are we going to let them defeat us? Are we going to let blondie and his goons prove they’re superior to us?! Are we going to suffer humiliation from losing to Riegan of all people?! No! No! And no! Why? Because we are the Black Eagles! Yeah. That’s right! A-And, uhh… Together, we are unstoppable! We are unbeatable! With our magnificent wings, our potential is limitless! And today is the day we show all of them our terrifying potential! So, friends! March with me today! To glory! To victory!”

“HURAAHHHHHH! LET’S KICK SOME ASS!” Caspar is the first to respond. He seems to be the only one enthusiastic over the speech.

As for the others.

“Pathetic.” Hubert sharply criticized. “Zero charisma. Zero conviction.”

“Don’t say that, Hubie! That’s sooo mean! Don’t worry, Sophie. You did your best!” Dorothea tried to console. Then again, it's not like the class leader needs any consoling.

"You have to be impressed by her ability to come up with that nonsense," Linhardt acknowledged.

“It was passable… I think.” Ferdinand shrugs, unsure. 

The day of the mock battle between the three classes has arrived.

The ones who will represent the Black Eagles will be Byleth, Sophia, Ferdinand, Caspar, and Monica, much to Petra’s disappointment. Although the Brigid native is more than eager to join, Byleth opted for Monica, the only magic-based student who didn’t complain over participating, to balance out her squad that only specializes in close combat. Hubert and Bernadetta refused participation, while Linhardt and Dorothea preferred not to.

* * *

“I’m sure you already understand but the class that defeats the other two is the winner!” Jeralt reminds everyone of the victory conditions shortly after the beginning of the battle.

“Sophia, Ferdinand, you go over there! Monica, Caspar, follow after me!” For the first move of the battle, Byleth orders everyone to split into two areas surrounded by trees. The strategy is to lure the other classes into the middle of the field and defeat them through a defensive battle before charging in and finishing off the rest. It’s a strategy that has always worked in previous mock battles.

“Hehe~,” she hears a mocking chuckle coming from behind. 

There’s a sudden ache in her head. She turns around and sees the image of Kronya.

“How do you know I’m not going to stab you in the back? Just like I did to your poor daddy.” 

She shakes her head, doing her best to drive away Kronya from her mind. 

“Is there something wrong, professor?” asks Monica who noticed her discomfort.

“It’s nothing… Don’t worry about it.” She forces a smile at the girl. _“Damn it. Not now… Go away, you damn vixen. Leave this girl alone.”_

“Are you sure, professor? I-I think... I think there is something about me that offends you. If-”

“No. Please, don’t say that. It’s not your fault, Monica. I’m sorry if it seems that way. However, for now, let’s focus on the battle at hand.”

“R-Right.”

“What did you do, Monica? You did something to make the professor mad?” Caspar asked. “That’s unlike you.”

“No. At least I don’t believe I have…”

Byleth sighs. _“I need to find and kill that vixen as soon as possible. Maybe that’s the only way to free Monica from her and end this.”_

“None of your shallow tactics are required, Claude. Ignatz and I will dismantle the opposition!” Lorenz declared in the middle of the field.

“Me?! But I’m not ready!” Ignatz was surprised, clearly not on the same page with Lorenz.

Regardless, Lorenz targets and goes after Sophia. 

“Well, well. If it isn't Sophia von Hresvelg. Are you as impressive as some of your siblings, hmmm?”

“Heh. If it isn’t Lorenz. The annoying scion of a very annoying noble family.”

Lorenz starts swinging his lance. Sophia is unusually being forced to fight on the backfoot, focusing on blocking his strikes. When opportunity presents itself, she uses her superior speed to her advantage, rolling behind Lorenz and striking him with her sword. The hit causes him to retreat a few steps back.

“Tsk. Lucky.”

“Oh come on. Don’t be a sore loser,” she aims her sword towards him. “Want to try again?” She provoked, smirking.

“I’m sorry about this! Please forgive me!” Ignatz cried out before firing an arrow at her.

She avoids it by using a tree as cover. “Seriously, Ignatz? Did you have to apologize to your opponent and reveal your intent? You could’ve hit me if you stayed quiet, you know?”

“Y-You’re right! Oh dear, I messed up!”

“Right. It’s a mistake you will pay for!” She charges at him and relentlessly attacks him. 

He desperately tries to block her strikes with his bow. “I-I surrender!” He conceded seeing that it's a hopeless situation.

“Will you lay down your arms too, my noble friend?” Ferdinand asked Lorenz. “I do not wish to fight you when you are not at your best. It is not honorable.”

“Ferdinand, my noble friend. You know well that I am a virtuous noble. Surrender is not in my blood! Do not worry. I will fight at my best. For these wounds are naught but trivial inconvenience!” Lorenz gestures to the area where he was struck by Sophia’s sword.

“I… Very well. Then I, too, will do my best.”

“I hope you are ready for the blaze I'm about to unleash, Ferdinand.”

“HYAAAA!”

“HYAAAA!”

Their spears clash. They trade blows. Eventually, Ferdinand remains the last man standing as Lorenz falls to his knees.

“Arghhh!” Lorenz clutches his midsection where he received the fatal blow. “T-This… I'm afraid this will be where I draw my final breath.”

“Lorenz… I…”

“It is a shame we are on opposing sides. But… my friend… Ferdinand von Aegir... All I hope for is that... you... continue on your noble path…” Lorenz drops to the ground.

“I… Yes, Lorenz. I will heed your final wish. I, Ferdinand von Aegir, swear to never stray from the noble path!” 

“Oh for fuc-” Sophia manages to stop herself in time and clears her throat. “Enough with the dramatics already and let’s go!”

Meanwhile, Byleth keeps on dodging the arrows fired by Ashe. It helps that she's surrounded by trees.

She can never understand the reason why Ashe is always sent first. Regardless, it’s always been in her class’ favor as it would easily eliminate one of the Blue Lions.

This time, she sends Caspar and Monica to deal with him. Monica attacks first with Miasma causing Ashe to fall back. Caspar follows up with a fierce advance towards him.

“HERE I GOOOOOO! HAAAAAAAAA!” 

“WAAAA!” Ashe readies himself. Caspar’s ax strikes him across the chest, sending him crashing to the ground. “Ow.”

“Oops! Are you okay?! Sorry! I might’ve gotten carried away!” Caspar quickly apologizes and offers him a hand.

Ashe accepts his support and stands up. “Whew. Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little winded.”

“Hey, professor. We should split up again. Ferdinand and I will go after Riegan. You and the rest will go after blondie,” Sophia suggested. “How does that sound?”

“I don’t know about that,” Byleth recalls the only way this battle could get complicated is that if the class is split into two and takes on the other two classes at the same time. Otherwise, going after the other classes one by one will almost ensure victory. 

“It’s just Riegan, Hilda, and Manuela. I’m sure the two of us can handle them. Even you can manage that, right, Ferdinand?”

“Yes. Of course. Hey, wait! what do you mean by ‘even you’?!”

“Alright." Byleth reluctantly agreed. "But don’t underestimate Claude.”

Despite her agreement, she knows that the plan is a risky one. The only benefit it has is it ends the battle faster if executed. So why did she agree to it? 

Byleth and her group advance onward to Dimitri. Dedue blocks their path with Mercedes right behind him. He appears as imposing as ever, towering over everyone. 

“If you wish to pass, you’ll have to go through me.” He declared with his cool and stoic voice.

Caspar grins, unable to contain his excitement. “This should be fun.”

“Hehe," Mercedes giggled. "Let’s not get too excited now, boys." 

“Alright! Here I go. I HOPE YOU’RE READY! HYAAAAAA!” 

“Caspar! Wait!” Byleth tries to stop him but the fiery Eagle had already engaged Dedue. “Monica, back him up!”

“Got it!”

Caspar began swinging at Dedue with his ax but the Duscur native absorbed the damage by blocking his strikes with his bare arms like it was nothing. Monica positions herself behind Caspar and casts Miasma at Dedue. It's enough to cause some damage, giving Caspar the opening to land rapid strikes across Dedue’s body. But much to Caspar's surprise, the Duscur native remains standing despite the damages he took.

“Don’t worry. I got your back!” Mercedes assures Dedue as she fires an arrow and hits Monica.

With the red-haired Eagle momentarily out of the way, Dedue goes for Caspar. Caspar indiscriminately swung his ax to defend against a charging Dedue. The imposing Lion dodges almost all of it and launches a flurry of punches before finishing off with Mighty Blow. Caspar somehow manages to endure the onslaught, stumbling backward. There are visible bruises on his face and a bleeding lip. 

Reacting to the situation, Byleth quickly moves behind Dedue and targets Mercedes. She raises her sword at her.

“Hehe. Oh my. That was veeeery fast, professor.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Will you surrender?”

“I suppose. There’s nothing more I can do.”

Byleth smiles. “Thank you.”

“Haaa… Haaa… Monica, let’s try again!” Caspar said through ragged breaths.

“Are you sure, Caspar? You’re hurt…”

“I’ll be fine! HURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Caspar starts another stubborn charge. He meets Dedue head-on and the two exchange fierce blows. In the end, thanks to Monica’s magic, it's enough to finally take Dedue down. Caspar delivers the final hit with a sweeping strike to the chest, sending Dedue to his knees.

“...” Dedue didn’t say anything and closes his eyes. It's clear he’s no longer able to continue.

“Haaa… haaa… haaa… haaa…” Caspar tries to catch his breath. “Shit. That was something…” He collapses to the ground.

Monica immediately checks on him.

“How is he?” Byleth asked.

“He’s fine.” Monica sighs in relief. “He’s just exhausted.”

She nods. Her gaze drifts onto him. "You always push yourself to the limit, Caspar."

With Dedue and Mercedes dealt with, the path to Dimitri is now open. Thus, Byleth and Monica stand face to face against Dimitri and Hanneman.

“It’s only the two of you?” Dimitri asked. “What about Sophia?”

Byleth answers him. “She went after Claude and the rest of Golden Deer with Ferdinand.”

“Oh. Of course, she did. But to go after both classes at the same time. That’s bold of her.” Dimitri admitted be it whether as praise or criticism. “I suppose this is convenient. It’s an opportunity to test myself against you, professor.”

Byleth accepts his challenge and raises her sword. “Very well.”

Dimitri readies his spear. “I only ask that you don't hold back against me. I won't.”

“And I suppose the other battle will be between us,” Hanneman said to Monica. “You do your best, Ms. Ochs!”

“I will try, professor!”

And thus, two simultaneous duels begin. 

Thanks to her memories, Byleth’s skills are already far superior to Dimitri than it should be at this point. Moreover, she’s already familiar with his movements. So, regrettably, she has to reserve her full strength to make it fair. She can only hope he doesn’t notice.

At the same time, Monica and Hanneman cast spells at one another. Much like with Byleth and Dimitri, there’s a clear mismatch in skill and experience between the two. However, what Monica lack in experience, she makes up when it comes to movement, making her the more difficult target to hit. Ultimately, the experienced one prevails in their battle. In the decisive moment, he finishes her with Sagittae. 

Once Monica was down, Hanneman goes on to assist Dimitri. He casts Sagittae at Byleth, which she's able to skillfully dodge.

Now that she's at a two versus one disadvantage, she ramps it up and goes on the offensive just enough to find an opening and kick Dimitri away, buying her time to deal with Hanneman. The mage-based professor casts Wind several times in an attempt to stymie her charge but it's futile. Once she's within a striking distance, she jabs him on the chest with the sword, sending him down.

“Impressive.” Dimitri praised. “Your skills are something else, professor.”

She can’t help but smirk a little. “My skills were what landed me this job, right? It’s the least I can do to make up for inexperience in other areas.” 

“You should smile more. It’s a nice look.”

“... I’m flattered. But for now, focus. Let’s finish this, Dimitri.”

“Very well.”

They prepare themselves for the finale of their encounter. 

Dimitri moves on the offensive, giving it his all. He’s certainly strong and ferocious even this early in his development. If it isn't for her previous experience fighting him, she may even have some trouble fighting him by herself.

In his last grasp for victory, he tries to take her out with Tempest but she withstands it. She hits back with Wrath Strike, finishing him off.

Dimitri huff and puff after the battle. “You are amazing, professor.”

“So are you.” She offers him a hand and helps him on his feet. “But for now, I’ll take this win.”

Just then, a new set of visions assault her. The sceneries are filled with so much sorrow. Dead bodies scatter everywhere. Dimitri's lifeless body lies in the pool of blood in the Tailtean Plains. Dedue and Mercedes are also among the dead on that dark day. In the impregnable fort of Merceus, Caspar's fire no longer burns. In the burning city of Fhirdiad, Ashe will no longer see the light of day. In the Great Bridge of Myrddin is where Ferdinand will have his last stand. And finally, there's Edelgard. Byleth recollects her three demises, two by her own hands.

_"I hoped... to have walked the same path as you..."_

"Agh!" Byleth grasps her head. There's too much pain. There's too much sadness.

"Professor!" Dimitri holds her by the shoulders. "What's wrong?!"

She looks at his concerned face. "I... It's... I'm fine."

"But-"

She forces a smile. "Please, Dimitri. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from the battle."

"Okay." His concerned expression remains. "I don't know what you may be going through but I also have... some troubles. Maybe we can connect and help each other if you like."

She nods slowly. "I'll keep that in mind..."

She still didn't know why she has all these memories. Surely, there must be a grand reason behind it. That's the only way for it all to make sense.

 _"Is this the burden of carrying these memories? Is this a curse? Is this my punishment?"_ She gazes at the skies. _"Are we destined to repeat the same tragic tale? Are we forever trapped in this endless cycle? And if so, who is responsible for all of this? Will I ever meet them? Will I have the chance to end this nightmare?"_

She's hoping Sothis might respond to her thoughts. She won't mind a snarky response. Even if the goddess calls her silly or stupid. Anything will suffice, really. Anything is better than this deafening silence.

_"Are you hiding something from me Sothis?"_

Her questions remain unanswered.

As Sophia and Ferdinand continue to search for Claude, an air of awkwardness permeates between them. He absolutely can't stand it. 

He fails to understand why she has been giving him the cold shoulder. As if Dorothea's treatment of him isn't already confusing enough. Sure, House Hresvelg and House Aegir have been at odds with one another but it's not like he has done anything personally to warrant such treatment. Or is it because he's been doing something that offends the opposite sex? No. Surely, that can't be it. Bernadetta is Bernadetta but Petra and Monica have been treating him just fine! 

Nevertheless, he attempts to start a conversation. “Hey, Sophia. Have you been keeping up with your duties as the class leader?” 

“Yes, yes.”

“Are you certain of that?”

“Yes, yes.”

“I’m slightly concerned you may have been neglecting your duties. You're always very preoccupied with... everything. You’re good friends with Hilda, correct?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Hmm. You seem to be friends with Claude as well.”

“Yes, ye- No. I’m not friends with him!”

He seemingly chooses to ignore her denial. “You also spend a lot of time with Linhardt at the library. The company you have been keeping is rather concerning. They aren't exactly blessed with work ethic.”

She scowls. She appears far from pleased. “Are you trying to control who I should spend my time with? Do you want to put me on a leash and bind me too? And here I was hoping you’re better than your father, Ferdinand.”

“No! Please! Don't misunderstand! That’s not what I wa-”

Their argument is interrupted by a barrage of arrows that launch from an area surrounded by trees. Sophia reacts in time and quickly retreats to a safe spot. Unfortunately for Ferdinand, he isn’t fast enough to get out of the way. The arrows land on him one after the other.

“Damn it!” He cursed his recklessness.

Claude walks out from behind the trees and reveals himself. Hilda and Manuela follow closely behind him. 

“Hey, girl!” Hilda waves at her. 

Claude smirks. He stares at Sophia with a look of someone up to no good. “Hey. How about we make this more interesting?” He ditches his bow and pulls out a sword. “Me and you. You win, then the Golden Deer surrender. I win, then the Black Eagles surrender. How about it?”

Hilda grins. “That is totally fine with me! I don’t want to work up a sweat. That’s just gross!”

“Well, I’m a healing specialist rather than combat so if that’s what you want Claude.” Manuela shrugs but agrees to it.

“I am so glad we are in unanimous agreement here. What about you, Sophia?”

“Are you mocking me or are you just that confident? Heh. You must be planning something dirty,” she can’t help but return the smirk. “No matter. Your childish plan isn't going to work, whatever it is. I want to wipe that smirk off your face anyway.” She raises her sword towards him. "I accept."

“Wait for a second! You can’t just make this decision on behalf of everyone!” Ferdinand states his objection. “Is the professor not the one in command?!” 

“Quiet, you. Three arrows mean you’re out of the match.” Claude reminds him of the mock battle’s rules. “That means you’re dead. And last I checked, the dead don’t talk!”

“B-But!”

“You’re dead, Ferdinand.” Sophia had to remind him again. “Don’t worry. It’s not like I’m going to lose.”

Despite Ferdinand’s protest, Claude and Sophia continue with their little game. They approach each other. Hilda, Manuela, and a nervous Ferdinand watch on. 

“Oooh. This is exciting!” Hilda is amused as if watching a highly anticipated spectacle. She turns to Ferdinand. “Hey, since you’re not doing anything, how about you make yourself productive and massage my shoulders? Wooo. It’s been exhausting carrying that bow in this heat!”

“But I’m dead.” He tries to escape the situation.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be like that!” She gives him her infamous puppy face. “Pleeease~?”

“Uhm… uhh… f-fine.” He caves in, unable to bear looking at those irresistible eyes. He walks behind her and starts working on her shoulders. It’s rather sloppy but she didn’t seem to mind. “Forgive me but I have never done anything like this before.”

“Nah. You’re good~. Just keep it up. Okay?”

“I can’t believe he fell for that,” Sophia mutters, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Gee. What a sucker.” Claude almost felt sorry for him. “Well, let’s dance. Shall we, princess?”

And thus began the clash.

The match is fairly even. Sophia attacks while Claude remains on the defensive. Frankly, she’s surprised by how skillful he is with the sword. As far as she can tell, she has only ever seen him use the bow. Perhaps, she underestimated him because of the preconception that he's a one-trick pony with the bow.

Meanwhile, Hilda and Ferdinand become cheerleaders, cheering for their respective class leader’s victory. 

The longer the exchanges go, the further Claude’s smirk grows. He can sense the Adrestian princess’ growing frustrations as he continues to block her attacks. None of her aggressive strikes manage to break through his defenses. 

He finally goes on the offensive little by little, taking advantage of the holes within her defenses and poking at her at every opportunity like it’s a fencing match. It didn’t hurt. In fact, it almost tickles, which only serves to further infuriate her.

“Is that all you got?” He taunts. “I'm disappointed. Could it be? Am I simply better at your craft?”

“Don't get ahead of yourself. I’m just getting started.” She cools herself and refuses to let his taunts get to her. “You know, I honestly underestimated your skill with the sword. It’s time to take it up a notch, yeah?"

“Uh-oh.” He genuinely begins to worry over such an intense and fiery determination in her eyes.

The two continue their clash. He notices her attacks are faster and more ferocious than before. He’s still able to block them and defend himself but he knows he can’t keep it up forever. She ramps up her intensity to the point he begins to visibly struggle to defend. He starts to back off while she continues on the offensive. Although it's not his style, he tries to match her intensity in a desperate attempt to defend himself. It didn't help him one bit. Soon, a little slip in the hand plus the intensity of her strikes results in his sword flying out of his hand.

She raises her sword to his neck.

“Ahahaha,” he chuckles nervously. “I’d rather not have you touch my fragile neck. I surrender.”

She drops her sword. “I can’t believe I had to push myself all the way to beat you.”

He sits on the ground. “I was thinking maybe you weren’t in peak condition. But I suppose that means you had a peaceful sleep without nightmares so that's good.”

“So you’ll wish me nightmares if it increases your chances for victory.” She stumbles slightly and sits next to him. “That’s to be expected from you, I guess.”

“Don’t put words into my mouth, princess.”

“Whatever. It’s a victory for the Black Eagles, right?”

“A deal is a deal.”

She releases a tired sigh. “I’m glad. I’m very tired now myself.” 

"Truth be told, I thought our chance of winning was better off if I isolated you and got you to agree to my challenge. I doubt even the three of us can take on that professor of yours. Her skill and strength are frightening."

"I'm the easier target, eh? That's true but I'm a little offended."

"Don't take it personally. It's just that professor is on a whole another level. Still, your ability with the sword is nothing to laugh at." He admitted. "I bet if you duel them, you can give many veterans a run for their gold!"

"That's flattering coming from you. Well, if you have one extremely annoying brother who bullies you, you have to learn how to defend yourself at some point. And if you have exceptional older siblings, you don't want to look utterly pathetic in comparison. Even so, unlike my siblings, I'm nowhere impressive."

"It must be tough being the youngest of so many siblings, huh?" 

"It's not bad. Treating me like a child aside, many of my siblings are respectable and they're pleasant to me. I also learned the way of the sword from my brothers. It's..." She hesitates for a moment. "It's this stupid Crest of mine that's the problem."

"... You really hate them, huh? If I recall correctly, you have the same Crest as that dude," he gestures to Ferdinand. For a moment, he ponders over something, looking back and forth between Sophia and Ferdinand. "Maybe..."

"What?"

"It's nothing. Don't let your pretty head worry over it."

"Whatever."

“Alright, that’s enough!” They heard Jeralt’s voice. “The mock battle’s winner is… The Black Eagles!”

"Looks like it's finished, luckily for you," Claude stands up and offers a hand to Sophia. "Congratulations on winning, princess. How may this humble loser serve you today?"

She rolls her eyes, refuses his hand, and stands on her own. Suddenly, she finds herself stumbling and struggling to remain standing before he catches her and helps support her weight.

"I... Thanks..." She said very quietly, slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"Honestly. So stubborn, aren't you?"

* * *

With the mock battle's conclusion, the Black Eagles gather at the Dining Hall for what's supposed to be a small victory celebration. Unfortunately, the mood didn't match. It feels more like a tense debate room than a celebration...

As always, most of the students praise Byleth’s prowess in battle. However, Sophia and Ferdinand continue their argument over her battle with Claude which dragged the others into it.

“I wonder about that. She was outnumbered three-to-one, was she not?” Linhardt offers a new perspective. 

“It was Hilda and Manuela, Linhardt. Hilda and Manuela!” Ferdinand countered. “Even at such a disadvantage, Sophia is capable of taking one if not both before she goes down herself. Then, they still have the professor to contend with. It was a risk not worth taking!”

"You never know, though." Linhardt continued to argue. "If utilized properly, an advantage in number can be devastating to the opposition. Then again, why did Claude abandon hiding in such an advantageous position in the first place?

"I have a respectful disagreement!" Petra joined the argument. "One predator is stronger than three prey! Even if the prey hide, the predator will find and hunt!"

"P-Prey?" Bernadetta shudders. "Why is everyone being so scary..."

"Calm down, Bernadetta. Everyone is just having a passionate discussion! No one is being scary." Dorothea tries to provide some comfort to the timid girl, putting an arm around her. “I mean, it wasn’t perfect but we all did our best!” She stated to everyone a positive spin, playing the pacifist. “Those of us who watched from the sidelines did our best to cheer too!” She nudges Hubert in the side. “Right, Hubie?”

“Yes. Bernadetta and Linhardt were especially very enthusiastic." His voice drips with so much sarcasm. "As for myself, I did my best to cheer for miserable failure.” 

“HUBIE!”

"But I must say. Little Sophia wasn't the only one at fault," Hubert ignores Dorothea and turns his attention to Byleth. He displays a smug smile. “Professor, as the commander, that was rather careless. If it were a real battle, you’d have lost more than half of your troops.” He chuckles with mocking intent. “If you had been a better commander, the situation could've been avoidable. And you know it.” 

Byleth realizes he’s right. Thus, she finds herself unable to respond to his scathing words. The previous four times she had done this battle, she only lost one unit at most. She could’ve rejected Sophia’s suggestion to split. She could’ve helped Caspar deal with Dedue. And yet, she didn’t. She doesn’t know the reason why she didn’t act either. Is it because of indifference having gone through this same battle multiple times already? Is it arrogance? Is it because she just wanted to get it over with quickly? Whatever it is, she can't let it develop into a habit and let such feelings carry over into the real thing.

“AH! WHAT THE HECK! CUT IT OUT ALREADY! WE WON DIDN’T WE?!” asserted Caspar who’s currently in casts after his battle with Dedue. "SO WHY'S EVERYONE MAKING A FUSS?!"

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Ferdinand apologized sincerely. “It was not my intention for this to descend into chaos.”

Byleth steps in the middle in front of everyone. “Listen, everyone! It can’t be denied that there were mistakes today. It's never going to be perfect. And sometimes, in the real world out there, a small mistake can be the difference between life and death. However, there's no point continuing to dwell on them. What we must do is take these mistakes and learn from them! I'm also aware of my lacking display of leadership today. You deserve nothing but my best. And for showing such carelessness, I ask that you forgive me."

Fortunately, her words got through her students except for Hubert who remains snide. Sophia and Ferdinand apologize to one another and agree to let the matter go. 

“Great! Can we finally celebrate now?!” shouts Caspar.

Dorothea giggles. “You’re right. Come on, everyone! Let’s have fun!”

_“This victory is a result of our unity. Surely, we won because of everyone’s combined strength.”_ A certain girl once said with assuredness and confidence. Then, her expression became slightly embarrassed. _“Eh? This mood… Somehow, it seems everyone thinks it doesn’t suit me to talk about togetherness… In that case, the celebration party is canceled… I’m joking, of course. Alright, everyone, we earned this celebration!”_

Byleth smiles faintly at the memories. _"El. I see you. You’re everywhere. And yet, you’re nowhere…”_

* * *

Byleth finds herself amidst a sea of yellow chrysanthemum on a bright day. She glances around and observes her surroundings. It's very beautiful and picturesque. Furthermore, the field of flowers appears to stretch with no end in sight. The whole scenery is serene on the surface but there’s a certain degree of sorrow to it. 

Without an idea where in the world she is, she explores and investigates the field. Her gaze eventually finds itself set upon a familiar white hair. A girl is tending the flowers with her back turned to her just a few distances away. 

“!!!”

Her presence seems to have been noticed. The girl gradually turns around to face her, her movement very graceful.

She wore a simple but elegant red dress. Her lilac-colored eyes set on Byleth. Her lips curve into a faint smile. 

“El.”

“Hello, Master. Do you like flowers?” Edelgard looks over the flowers she carries in her arms. She offers some to Byleth before reluctantly pulling her arms back. “No... This is no good. Someone so beautiful and loved shouldn’t have these. N-Nevermind.”

“... El. What are you talking about?” She walks closer to her. “I’ve been looking for you. It’s about time you come back to me, El.” She smiles happily and reaches out to her with both hands. “I’m glad I finally found you.”

Edelgard displays a variety of emotions. At first, it's happiness. Then, it's confusion. Then, it's trepidation. Finally, she settles with a look of hopelessness and emptiness.

"I see. I think I know why you're here. You're too cruel, Master."

Byleth walks closer to her. Edelgard takes her hand with both of her own and slowly moves it near her chest. Byleth can feel the shape of an object forced into her hand. When she glances down, she tries to take a step back and pry her arm away but Edelgard’s hold on her is firm. The object is a dagger.

“El?” Byleth asked, confused.

“Fufu,” Edelgard giggles. It’s an empty laugh with no meaning. “Are you going to trample on my dreams again like you always do? Is that it?” She leans closer, the point of the dagger grazes her chest. She whispers, “Did you know? It hurts a lot.”

Despite Byleth’s protests, Edelgard forces her hand to slowly drive the dagger to her chest. Blood gently starts to flow. 

“El! Stop this! What are you doing?!”

“It hurts right here in the heart.”

The dagger is forced through her chest, impaling her heart. Edelgard’s eyes slowly close.

Tears fill Byleth’s eyes. “Why?! Why did you…”

“Surely, someone without a beating heart can't understand, right? Even so, I’d rather you kill me than anyone else. It’s… beautiful. Even after everything… I love you.”

Wings of flames burst out of her back stretching majestically in the air. Her entire body erupts into flames. The flames disperse through the sea of flowers, burning everything in sight, all but the small circle around Byleth.

Byleth stares at the dagger coated with blood held in her trembling hands. 

The whole world erupts into chaos. A violent storm rained down on the sea of flames. Thousands of black butterflies descend from the skies, invading this broken world. Visible cracks and fractures appear in the sky as if it’s a fragile glass. Everything is breaking apart, unable to maintain its form.

Everything shatters into pieces.

* * *

Byleth shot awake with a bad headache. 

“EL?!” She called out, glancing all over the room to look for her. The girl she seeks is nowhere to be found. “A dream?”

It takes her a few minutes to fully compose herself. And it takes her more time before she notices the tears in her eyes.

“...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream at the end is just a dream but it's somewhat important, which may or may not be foreshadowing. :P I love angsty/tragic Edeleth too much tbh 
> 
> Also, I don't know if anyone noticed or if any of you are fans or have played Nier: Automata but one of Byleth's lines in this chapter is heavily inspired and based on 2B's intro line. :3
> 
> Some changes. I tweaked the tags a little and changed the rating to Mature just to be safe. At the moment, I don't plan on having sex scenes or anything like that but some parts in later chapters may be uncomfortable (I'll be sure to warn before the start of the chapter!)
> 
> As always, thanks to everyone who has been reading and the comments! Have a nice day and stay safe! :)


	5. "Sophia von Hresvelg"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter include misogyny, abuse, and lots of self-hate. To those who may find it uncomfortable, please keep that in mind and proceed with caution.

**A Sudden Departure**

A new day has dawned over Garreg Mach. Early in the morning, Ferdinand is browsing the merchant area near the entrance, searching for new weapons he can work with. It's business as usual until his attention is diverted away from the weapons when he notices a certain dark-haired Eagle. 

He drops the spear he’s holding to get a better look at him. “Hubert?” And is that a bag he’s carrying with him? It looks like he’s heading out of the monastery. Sensing that something may about to happen, Ferdinand decides to drop his morning shopping to follow after him.

“Hey! Hubert!” After a burst of sprinting, he finally catches up to Hubert around the woods. 

Hubert stops. “What do you want?”

“Where are you going? And what is that you are carrying with you?”

“It’s none of your business. Now, if you’d please stop bothering me and go away.” Considering the matter over, he starts walking again without looking back.

Ferdinand sprints and places a hand on top of his shoulder, forcing him to stop. “Tell me. Are you leaving the monastery, Hubert?” 

Hubert lets out an annoyed sigh. He finally turns to face him and stares the proud noble right in the eyes. “I suppose I am, yes. Does that answer satisfy you?”

“Tsk. Why? Why are you leaving?”

“To put it simply, I am tired of the foolishness. I can’t stand being in this place anymore.”

“Do you not like any of us, Hubert?”

“Yes, true. I have no attachment to any of you. Quite frankly, I hate all of you. Especially you. You fill me with revulsion every time I catch sight of you. As a matter of fact, there is only one other person I hate more than you. The professor.”

Ferdinand can feel his body begin to tremble. What Hubert just said. He can't accept it! “I... I don't understand. What is it about me that you hate so much?! And the… professor? What has she done to you?! I am not understanding you at all, Hubert! Why do you hate all of us?! Tell me! Surely, there must be a reason!”

For some time, Hubert stays silent. Then, with an ominous air about him, he starts speaking. “A reason? No… More than that, it's just an excuse. I… I hate myself more than anyone else. Ha… haha… hahahahahahahahahaha.” Hubert lets out hollow laughter. His face twists into an expression of despair.

"What do you mean? Are you okay, Hubert?"

“If only I had been more than just a despicable piece of scum, maybe I would have convinced Lady Edelgard not to trust the professor. If only I killed the professor then she would not have her heart broken and her dream shattered! If only I was competent, I would have won the war for her! No. From the beginning... If only I wasn’t such a pathetic weakling, I would have saved Lady Edelgard! If only I wasn’t such worthless trash, then Lady Edelgard would have never lost her radiant smile! And… she would still be here with me! That’s right. I am at fault for everything. I am the most despicable trash. I couldn’t even protect her. Hahahahahahahaha…”

“What are you talking about?! Don’t say that about yourself!” Ferdinand wraps his arms around him in a hug. “What’s this about Edelgard, Hubert? Do you know something? I know you’re hurting deep inside. I understand how you feel. I... I'm saddened by it, too. She’s supposed to be my great rival… and her disappearance still pains me to this day. But Hubert… I know Edelgard doesn’t want this for you… she doesn't want you to be saying such things about yourself! She wishes for you to find your happiness, so enough with the nonsense!” 

“You… How dare you…” Hubert growls dangerously. Still, Ferdinand refuses to let him go. “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER LIKE YOU KNOW HER! TRAITOR!” He pushes Ferdinand off him with tremendous strength sending the noble stumbling. “TRAITORS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! THOSE WHO ABANDONED HER HAS NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HER! I AM THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS BY HER SIDE! STANDING BY HER SIDE IS MY ONE AND ONLY WORTH! WITHOUT HER, I AM NOTHING!”

“Hubert, calm down!”

"You're annoying, Ferdinand. Go back. I'm about to do something... and there's no turning back for me. If you don't cleanse me the displeasure of seeing your moronic face, I might just kill you."

"I don't understand what in the world is going on with you! You keep babbling nonsense! And to me, you're just using Edelgard's name to torment yourself! Don't you think it's a disgrace to he-"

Hubert has completely lost it. He swings a punch that lands with full force on Ferdinand’s face.

"Didn't I say... THAT A TRAITOR LIKE YOU HAS NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF HER?!"

Another punch lands. And, another. On the receiving end of a beatdown, Ferdinand is forced to fight back and swings punches of his own. It soon evolves into a brutal brawl. Their faces are bloodied and bruised. Still, the blows continue to land. And it continues to do so until Ferdinand is too exhausted to continue and drops on the ground.

With the victor decided, Hubert walks over to him and raises a hand to cast a spell that will end the noble’s life. Ferdinand closes his eyes accepting the inevitable. A few minutes pass. The killing blow is yet to be delivered.

Ferdinand’s eyes slowly open. It's difficult to see because his vision is blurred and disoriented but he wonders if those are tears he sees in Hubert’s eyes. Either way, there can be no mistaking such a pained and conflicted expression. “What’s wrong? Having... second thoughts? Ha... haha... somehow... that makes me... a little happy... maybe... it's not hopeless...”

“Why…” Hubert asked with a weak voice. “Tsk. Why can’t I… As expected, I am pathetic...”

"Why not... just stay... with me... Hubert... I'm sure... we'll get over this... maybe have a few drinks... and..."

"Yes. That would be great, wouldn't it? Unfortunately, not in this world, Ferdinand."

Ultimately, Hubert has already made his decision. It's a decision that can't be swayed. He walks over to pick up the Sword of Creator which spilled out of the bag during the brawl and places it back in the bag. There's no turning back for him, indeed.

“Ferdinand, I hope to never see you again. Because if we do, we’ll be enemies. And I will kill you next time. I prefer not to do that. Farewell, Ferdinand.”

“Don’t go... please... come back... to me...” The final thing Ferdinand sees before losing consciousness is the sight of Hubert walking away.

“Good morning, everyone.” Byleth greets her students as she enters the classroom. Almost everyone is present, surprisingly. The ones who aren’t in class today are Ferdinand and Hubert. She’s still not used to those two missing classes. Somehow, Edelgard not being around is the cause of it. Maybe it's understandable in Hubert's case, but Ferdinand? She’s getting bad feelings about it.

“Good morning, professor,” Sophia returned her greetings. 

“…” As the case in recent weeks, her gaze lingers on the girl for extra seconds.

 _“Professor, this class deserves someone better, don’t you think? How unfortunate is it for everyone to have me as a leader?”_ She recalls the girl’s words after the mock battle. _“To be honest with you, I didn’t care about winning and I just wanted to have fun. That’s why I suggested that ridiculous plan. I thought it’d be more interesting that way. How selfish, huh?”_

Even Byleth has her limits. _"Haaa._ _This Black Eagles class... what a pain."_

She always felt there was something “not right” about Sophia. Hence, since the day after the mock battle, Byleth decided to pay more attention and started an investigation. She observed her interactions with others and her habits. 

And it was strange. A lot of it felt so artificial as if she’s just acting out a role in a play. Most often, she played the role of a burdened youngest sibling of the imperial royal family. And other times, she played the role of a ‘free spirit’ who wants to have fun. However, there were times when that facade broke. It was recognizable to someone with a trained eye like Byleth. Unfortunately, she had seen it too many times within her students before. 

Perhaps, the most concerning aspect of Sophia was how she fought. It was hard to tell at first because she was erratic. In one sparring session, she lost to Dorothea. And in another, she completely outclassed Felix, toying around with him the entire time. As she thought about it, the only time she had ever seen Sophia fight "seriously" without reservation was during the skirmish with the bandits and some glimpses near the end of her duel with Claude. The way the Hresvelg princess fought was so elegant, precise, and aggressive all at the same time. And unlike Claude and Dimitri, killing the bandits seemed so simple and natural to her. In other words, she had the posture of a cold-blooded killer. 

All this time, Byleth had been looking for a source of trouble. Maybe it had been right under her nose the entire time. She cursed herself for not having paid more attention to her students. She should've looked after them!

She knew she had to do something. And fast. Otherwise, the Black Eagles will completely fall apart.

Or worse.

She hears someone burst through the door. “Professor!”

“Lysithea? How may we help you?”

“Professor Manuela said to dismiss your class for the day and go see her at the infirmary room!”

“Did something happen?” Dorothea asked. There's a hint of concern on her face.

“Well, uhm…” Lysithea hesitates. It piques the Eagles’ curiosity. Their eyes lock in on her, waiting for an answer. “What are you all looking at?! This business concerns only the professor! For now!”

Byleth bails her out of the situation. “Alright, everyone. You heard her. The class is over for today!” She heads out of the room with Lysithea.

“Hmm. Infirmary? That doesn’t sound good.” Linhardt tries to piece together the limited information. “Whatever it is, let’s hope it’s not the worst case.”

The atmosphere in the classroom is heavy. The missing presence of their two classmates become more prominent. No one can put it into words but there’s an ominous feeling that something went wrong.

“Ferdinand!” Byleth rushes to the bedside. “What happened, Manuela?!”

“It'll be okay, Byleth. He’s not in any immediate danger. Try not to worry too much. Plus, it's bad for the skin!”

She sighs in relief. She places a hand on him and he’s breathing just fine. Nevertheless, it’s still an uncomfortable sight. Ferdinand’s face is badly bruised and bloodied and he’s smeared with dirt. It’s a far cry from his upright and noble appearance. 

“Ferdinand, what happened to you? Who did this?”

“He was found by the Knights of Seiros somewhere around the woods,” Manuela explained. “When they found him, he was saying… Hubert’s name. And that… he went away.”

 _“Hubert?! Did he do this?! Why?!”_ The new piece of information is so shocking to Byleth. Ferdinand and Hubert… they shouldn’t fight like this. _"I should've paid more attention to you and Hubert... I'm sorry."_

In this instance, she’s tempted to use Divine Pulse and prevent whatever happened from taking place. If it’s only a few hours ago, then she can go back and fix it!

 _“Wait. Don’t. This might not be the best idea.”_ She heard Sothis warn.

_“Why not? Are you suggesting we let it be? I’m not going to abandon my students.”_

_“Ugh! Just listen to me! If you interfere, there’s a high risk of the situation escalating into something bigger. That creepy kid… I don’t like the way he looks at you. It’s unsettling. And while it’s true that he’s always been suspicious of you in previous lives, there’s something different about him this time. There’s already a murderous intent. I think… he hates you. We should consider it fortunate this only resulted in bruises for the noble brat.”_

_“Are you suggesting I do nothing, then? Despite knowing that there might be something I could've done about it?”_

_“For now. Stay patient. I am certain there will be an opportunity to bring that creepy kid back.”_

_“I don’t like this at all, Sothis.”_

_“You don’t have to like it, brat.”_

With that, the goddess declares their argument over. Byleth releases an annoyed sigh. _"Great. Now I have both Edelgard and Hubert missing..."_

“Hey, Byleth. I’m truly sorry for what happened to your class. I have no idea what led to this situation but don’t go around blaming yourself, okay? It’s not your fault.” 

“...”

“Let’s be optimistic. I’m sure it will all work out and everything will be fine eventually.”

Byleth nods and smiles. “Yes, I’ll personally make sure of it.”

_"Hm? This feeling."_

Her gaze quickly snaps to the entrance. She’s able to feel the presence of someone standing there a moment ago. But, whoever's there is no longer there.

_“I wonder. What ails your heart?”_

She could go back a few minutes in the past with Divine Pulse and expose the intruder. But now that she thinks about it, it won’t help anyone. So…

_“Maybe you’re right, Sothis. I shouldn’t rely on it to fix all problems. It might make the situation worse. I'm sure I'll meet her at night anyway.”_

It’s been almost a month since she has been in the monastery. The situation has been fairly peaceful but it seems like things are finally moving. 

* * *

**A Dance in the Dark**

During the night, Ferdinand is all by himself in the infirmary room. Or at least, that's how it's supposed to be. However, an intruder has entered. And that intruder has a knife aimed close to his neck.

But then, the intruder isn't the only one here.

“Forget about it,” the intruder hears someone else say behind her. “If you wanted to kill him, you would've done so already. Did you know? When you hold a weapon against someone, the more you hesitate, the less likely the execution? Don't you agree, Sophia?”

“Heh. Hey, professor.” Sophia turns and greets Byleth with a warm smile despite the situation. “That’s an interesting way to look at it. But aren’t you too casual, professor? Regardless of my intention, the thing is, I still have a knife against his neck.”

“You’re not going to do it.”

“Ehhh? How do you know? Are you a time traveler or something?”

 _“Well, yes but also…”_ Byleth smiles. “He’s your classmate and friend. Therefore, you shouldn’t kill him.”

Sophia appears momentarily stumped by her answer. “A friend, huh?” She pulls the knife away from his neck and starts walking to the exit. “That’s silly.”

Byleth didn’t notice before because the girl was obstructing her view but there’s a wet cloth placed on top of Ferdinand’s forehead. It still looks fresh. Has she been taking care of him? “If you weren’t planning to kill him in the first place, why did you… have a knife against him?”

The Hresvelg princess stops and meets Byleth’s eyes. “Oh, that. I was just curious if someone like Ludwig von Aegir is capable of shedding tears. Maybe I was fantasizing about it.”

_“She's not joking..."_

“But nope. He’s probably not. Not even for his son. Lucky Ferdinand, I guess. Ahahahaha.” Sophia exits the room with an innocent chuckle. Byleth follows her to the hallway. “Hey, professor. I know you've been onto me recently. What are you hoping to find?"

"I want to know about my students so that I'll know how I can help them. Especially those who are hurting."

"... You're a very sincere and kind person, professor."

"A kind person," Byleth repeats to herself. _"I am kind to my allies, yet ruthless and destroyer of dreams for my enemies. Does that still count as kindness?"_

"Well, I'm going to be risking a lot but I think it'll be just a matter of time before you figure out my secrets," the princess sighs. "Those eyes of yours terrify me. They look like eyes that can see through **everything.** So, how about a game? Or should I say, would you like to dance with me? If you accept my invitation and if you can outdance me, I'll tell you about myself."

“A dance? Hmm... but what happens if you win?"

The princess grins. "If I win... I want you to leave the monastery and go to Adrestia."

"Is there any reason why?"

"You see, last I heard, one of my brothers, Heiko von Hresvelg, has been recruiting mercenaries. He's not just recruiting any mercenaries but he wants the most skillful ones and in small numbers. I don't know for what purpose he's doing that nor do I want to know," she smiles slyly. "But it would be fantastic if I can get that crafty brother of mine to owe me a huge favor. So, what do you say?"

"Is there no other way?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I agree to your terms," she accepted. _"All I need to do is win, anyway."_

Byleth follows Sophia to the training room. By the time of her arrival, the princess is standing in front of her carrying two swords. They aren’t the wooden ones used in training and the mock battle. They are iron. That could kill. She didn’t expect the dance to be this dangerous.

The princess tosses her one of the swords. And with that, the dance begins. Sophia immediately strikes as soon as Byleth catches it.

Of course, it’s Byleth’s instinct to go easy on her students but it isn’t the case this time. Sophia can keep up with her strike for strike. The princess isn’t messing around and is fighting without reservation. And she’s fast! Even Byleth is having trouble keeping up with so many strikes coming from different angles. Byleth knows she has to raise her level. And she did.

It eventually results in a stalemate. Sophia has her sword aimed close to Byleth’s heart. And Byleth has her sword close to Sophia’s neck. They reach a nonverbal agreement to retreat a few steps backward.

Sophia frowns. “You're still holding back.”

 _“How did she lose to Kostas again?”_ Byleth wondered. 

“Are you not going to use it?”

“It? What do you mean?”

“I know a secret, professor.” The princess smirks. “You’re the Ashen Demon, right? Daughter of Jeralt the Blade Breaker. Heiko knows about you. He said... you have the Crest of Flames. So, use it! I want to challenge it!”

“... How does your brother know?”

The princess shrugs. “I don't know. But he’s crafty, cunning, and a complete nutcase when it comes to information. He's known as Adrestia's 'Shadow Prince' as he's rarely seen in the public eye. He's the type of guy who works behind the scenes.” She raises her sword to Byleth. “Anyway, if you’re not going to bring it out to play, I’ll force it out of you. I don’t like to use this but…” The minor Crest of Cichol briefly appears behind her, strengthening her. "HERE GOES!"

She charges at Byleth and the dance continues. 

As a result of the Crest's influence, Sophia’s strength surpasses Byleth at the moment. And because the princess already holds the advantage in speed, the situation became much more difficult for Byleth. This is by far her most challenging battle since stepping inside the monastery. Will she need to use the Crest of Flames? It would end it quickly but she decides against it for now.

She does her best to manage and keep Sophia solely in front of her, taking away her impressive ability to quickly move around and create new angles of attack. That way, she can keep track of the strikes if it's only coming from the front.

Soon enough, her arms are starting to ache from the intensity of their exchanges. It seems their swords have also shown signs of a decrease in durability. Moreover, she notices Sophia beginning to slow down from her frantic pace.

An idea comes to her.

That’s it! She perceives it as the path to her victory without having to resort to using the Crest of Flames! Thus, she switches to defensive mode to preserve durability, focusing on blocking all of the princess’ rapid strikes and aggressive Combat Arts. Having seen a few glimpses of Sophia’s battle with Claude, maybe Claude did have the right idea. However, unlike him, Byleth is capable of keeping up. And unlike Sophia, Byleth can keep up with her pace far longer. So, the longer the dance goes on, the closer she is to victory.

Naturally, Sophia’s sword eventually becomes unsuitable for battle. And with the strongest swing Byleth can generate, the princess's sword shatters in half. 

“Ehh?!” Sophia is caught surprised by it. “Ahaha… Well, that sucks.”

“I win.” Byleth declared.

“Hmmmm. I still have this. I’m still capable with just this, you know?” Sophia raises the lower half of her broken sword. But then, she decides to toss it away and sighs. “But, it's obvious you're stronger than me and you didn’t even use the Crest of Flames, so nevermind. It's your victory.”

“You’re strong. It’s been a while since someone gave me this much trouble.”

“Not even the blonde prince?”

“At the moment, no.”

“But I’m still a loser. Sometimes, a compliment to the loser only makes things bitter. Did you know that, professor?”

“I don’t agree with that. By the way, for someone your age… Did you really become this strong just from training with your siblings?”

“Don’t underestimate them. They’re strong even without a Crest. But that’s only a part of it…” Her downcast eyes express a desolate feeling around the house leader. “I have been fighting for a long time, professor. I’ve… killed others when I was still a child.”

“!!!” Byleth is taken aback by her last statement and didn’t know what to say.

“Alright. I'll tell you about myself since you won. I’ll tell you the story of how a nameless street urchin became a princess.”

* * *

**The Nameless Girl**

[Adrestia Empire]   
[Imperial Year 1172]

A nameless girl finds herself in a dark room lit by candles. Perhaps, a dungeon may be the more appropriate term. Based on the girl's appearance consisting of oversized dirty ragged clothes and a frail physique, the girl is far from prosperous. Her long unkempt auburn hair reaches her waist and her purple eyes appear hollow.

She isn’t by herself. There are many other girls of similar ilk. The nameless girl estimates there’s at least a hundred of them. She doesn't know why there are so many other girls here but it was the promise of an opportunity that lured her to this place. 

The girl has spent her life dwelling in the slums of Enbarr and doesn't have something to call "family." It goes without saying but she doesn’t even know her name or age. As far as she knows, she just appeared out of thin air one day. She spends her days scrambling for garbage to survive. That is until she was approached by strange men some days ago. They promised her an opportunity to escape from poverty. At the prospect of a better life, the girl accepted without hesitation. Maybe she’s naive. After all, she doesn’t exactly know what the “opportunity” entails. Still, what else has she got to lose?

That's how the girl ended up in this suspicious place. Did the other girls also receive the same "opportunity"? 

Her question is soon answered with the arrival of two men who introduced themselves as Duke Aegir and Count Varley. 

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome, prospective ladies of the wilds! Ohohohohohoho!” Duke Aegir greets them with mocking laughter. “Ooh, ooh! Tell me! Which one of you wants to be a princess?! Do you all want to be a princess?! Do you want to be a princess! No, you! Do you want to be a princess?! Who wants to be a princess?!”

At first, many of the girls are hesitant. A few raise their hands. It’s followed by some. Then, it’s followed by many. Eventually, almost all the girls raise their hands, including the nameless girl. To be a princess… it’s a far fetched and ridiculous fantasy for these girls to have. Though, she can’t deny it would be amazing to become one. 

“Fortunately for you doe-eyed ladies, I am a most generous noble! I will give you the chance to become a Hresvelg princess! Is that not wonderful?! Oh, what a kind noble I am! Ohohohohohohohohoh!”

Chatters spread among the girls. There’s both a mix of disbelief and excitement.

“Hold on! Hold on for a minute! There is a teeny weeny detail I forgot to mention. Only one of you can become a princess! So, you must get rid of the competition for that opportunity! Several selection trials will be administered. Many of you will die! No! All of you but one will die! And the winner… will be that one last girl standing!”

Silence fills the dungeon. Tension fills the air. The girls look at one other with uneasy eyes.

The competition has already begun. 

Two months later, only a lone girl remains. The nameless girl. 

She no longer wears those dirty clothes meant for the bottom dwellers of society. Instead, she swears a fancy regal dress. Her skin no longer appears dirty. It’s clear and beautiful. That is if the fact that blood stains her skin and clothes is ignored, then she looks befitting of a noble girl.

The girl is currently kneeling before Duke Aegir and Count Varley who have been eager spectators of the whole competition. They’re always so comfortable in their thrones, indulging in beverages such as wine and lavish cuisine.

“Are you certain of this, Ludwig? You don’t have to honor your word. We can get rid of her and no one will know or care. Besides, how do we know this one is truly tamed?”

Duke Aegir ignores him and walks over to the nameless girl, ruffling her hair roughly. “Ahhh, what a beautiful dog. You will be obedient to your masters, yes?”

The girl nods.

He grasps the girl’s chin causing a small yelp. He whispers. “We already have the crown prince under our thumb but we need someone else who can do the dirty work. Your job is to ensure everything goes smoothly and help us get rid of nuisances, should they arrive. Even a savage like you can understand, yes?” He presses his hand harder against her chin causing another yelp.

“I… I understand, Lord Aegir.”

“Little girl. If you do not completely obey us, I will ensure you will suffer a fate worse than starving like a filthy dog. You do not desire to go back to that life, no? That filthy, disgusting life you once had on the streets?”

She shakes her head. “No… Never again…”

“Good! Good! Did you hear, Count Varley? There is no need to worry over such trivial matters! This dog will be an excellent tool for our cause! Look! Even her appearance is already fitting to be a Hresvelg! And who could have predicted she even bears a Crest? Haha! I wonder which family dumped this poor thing on the streets! How wasteful to discard such a blessing from the goddess!” He lets go of the girl’s chin and orders her to stand up. “Are you aware? For this to be possible, we exterminated a consort who ran away from the palace with her child a few years ago. You will bear the name of the girl we murdered for your sake. You will learn the cover story we crafted and imitate her as best you can. Of course, seeing how much of a two-faced actor you are during the trials, this should not be a problem for you.”

“This isn’t that different from what ‘those people’ do. Ludwig, it will be fine if the purpose of this experiment is for the sake of entertainment. We can even make this a secret tradition. You don’t have to make her a princess.”

“Oh, but we should not rely too much on ‘those people,’ Count Varley. While it is true they are our allies, they will not hesitate to stab us in the back the moment they can! It is more efficient if we do it our way and create our tool!”

“...” Count Varley sighs. He finally concedes.

“Well, Congratulations, little girl! You shall discard everything about your filthy self. Henceforth, you will be reborn as… Sophia von Hresvelg!”

"So, you are Sophia. I am happy to see your return, my daughter." The Emperor of Adrestia, Ionius von Hresvelg, welcomed her. "Hmm, this is what you look like... This is my first time seeing you. You are beautiful."

"Thank you, my father. And thank you for accepting me. I am happy to see you as well."

"Aldona, your mother, ran away and took you with her when you were still a baby... Not that I blame her," the Emperor frowns. "I heard about what happened. I am truly sorry. But I am glad to see you are safe, my daughter."

"... Yes, it is regrettable."

"Oh, and my daughter? I am truly sorry that you're unfortunate to be born a Hresvelg..."

"... Father?"

"Nevermind. It's nothing. In any case, I hope you seek and find happiness. And I do hope you get along with your siblings. Some of them can be a little... well... difficult. But I think they're going to like you."

"..."

Ever since becoming a princess, the nameless girl who was reborn as “Sophia von Hresvelg” no longer has to experience what it means to struggle. Every day, she gets to consume a lavish banquet! She owns an abundance of fancy and elegant dresses! She’s taught how to read and write and provided high-quality education! She’s courted by handsome nobles! And they shower her with plenty of gifts which adds to her collection of fancy and elegant dresses! 

Gone are the days when she didn’t know whether she gets to live the next day! What a wonderful life she’s living!

The only thing she needs to do to maintain this life is by being obedient to her superiors. And all it took to attain this status is… 

Stab! Stab! Stab!

How many of the other girls - the losers - has she stabbed?! How many has she stabbed in the back when they weren’t looking?! Or when they were sleeping! How many times has she lied?! Pretending to be an ally, giving them the warmest of smiles and when the opportunity presented itself… Stab! It was easy!

So why? She has all that she could ask for. Why does her heart feel so unsatisfied? Why does it feel so miserable? Isn’t it much better than “starving like a dog” in the slums? Or is it because her greed is not yet satisfied and she needs more? 

Why does it hurt so much? She already came to terms with what she did. She knows she’s nothing but evil, selfish, greedy monster. A lying, backstabbing scum. And there will be no salvation for her. She knows that. But… it's worth it in the end. Right?

“C… Congratulations…” She recalls one of the girls’ dying words. She was a monster much like herself. “I… I hope you’re happy… hehehehe… a lonely life… forever alone… no one can love… monsters… like us… hehehe… that… will be… your life… you will… never… find… love... 'princess'...”

“Stupid! Idiot!” 

“Eh?” She’s rendered speechless, unable to form a coherent sentence when she suddenly found herself wrapped in an unbreakable hug by none other than Edelgard von Hresvelg.

“Lady Edelgard! Are you… sure about this?!” Edelgard’s attendant, Hubert von Vestra, is skeptical of Sophia. He readies his arms, surveying for the slightest sign of threat to Edelgard. “We should just disp-”

“She’s my little sister, Hubert! No one deserves to be lonely!”

“I… Let go of me! I’m not lonely! I… I like being alone!” Right. If she’s alone, she doesn’t have to be sad when people leave her… like those friends, she made at the beginning of the trials… They died. They were killed right before her eyes. And it made her very sad. If she’s alone and doesn’t have something stupid like family and friends, she will never care if anyone dies or suffers and she will never be sad again.

“You’re an awful liar! Who the heck wants to be alone?! Well, whether you like it or not, I’m not going to leave you alone! Hey. You suffered a lot, didn’t you, Sophia? I know your secrets!” 

Sophia begins to panic. It sounds like… “Do you… do you know?! H-How?!”

“Because I'm your big sister, idiot! But don't worry. I won’t tell anyone. Let's keep it between us.” Edelgard gently strokes her hair. “I don't exactly know what happened to you before you came here. Or where you were… But I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you... I promise it will be different this time. I will save you and everyone even if it means I have to fight the entire world and even fate itself. You don’t have to be alone anymore, Sophia. You have us. We’re your family.”

“Family… But… I don’t deserve...”

“Shut up! We’re your family. You’re our little sister. Do you think an awesome big sister like me will just leave her little sister to suffer by herself? You're such an idiot. All you ever do is dress pretty, eat, and go back to your room! You never hang out with any of us! Well, too bad! I’m going to force you to meet everyone!”

“I… W-Wait! Do I get any say in this?!”

“Nope! Fufu~. Yes, yes~. This is most pleasing. That also means I won’t be the little sister anymore. You bear that burden now. Heheh.”

"Give it up," Hubert advised with a tired sigh. "I'm against it but once your highness has already made up her mind, no one can do anything about it."

“Ah…”

“Anyway, come with me, little sister!” Edelgard grabs her hand and starts to drag her to wherever with a big smile on her face. “You’re one of us now, Sophia von Hresvelg!” 

Sophia is awestruck, jaw agape at the mere presence of Edelgard. Her smile. It's too beautiful and radiant. Her eyes are too gentle and kind. It’s like being in the presence of a kind-hearted divine. She can feel her wickedness being washed away by waves of kindness. Surely, not even the goddess is as beautiful as Edelgard. 

Then, there’s a pain in her heart. After all, she knows that this world is very cruel to those who are good and kind. 

A tear streams down her face for the first time in a long while. Suddenly, she feels very sad.

And just like that, the nameless girl found herself a family. The Hresvelgs. The younger ones are mostly on the troublesome side and the older ones have intimidating presences and they're a little scary but they’re kind to her. 

Slowly but surely, the nameless girl’s heart gradually begins to heal.

She even defies the orders of Duke Aegir. Her primary mission is to destabilize the Hresvelg family and break it apart from the inside. They said it’s vital for the next phase of their plan… but how can she betray her family? She doesn’t want to stab her brothers and sisters in the back… The fact that she’s a monster will never change but she doesn’t want to do things like that anymore. Of course, she’s afraid of the consequences but her siblings like Edelgard and Heiko always protect and keep her away from Duke Aegir.

Unfortunately, a few years later, Edelgard disappeared. And to this day, she has yet to be found. 

As she feared, the world is very cruel to those who are good and kind.

* * *

**The Dance's Conclusion**

“And so, in the present, here stands that nameless girl in front of you,” Sophia concludes her story with a whimsical bow.

“...” Byleth didn’t know the appropriate words to say after hearing something like that. Aside from that, she can't stop thinking about the part where Edelgard was mentioned. Something about it bothers her. 

“Maybe I’m a fool for revealing something like this. You can expose me and it’ll be all over for me. I don’t know why but… I… I feel like I can trust you with anything. I felt… compelled to tell you.”

“Don’t worry. I promise I'll keep it to myself,” she reassured. 

“Why… even though I’m a monster. No one will blame you if you send me to my downfall.”

“You’re not a monster. You’re my student.”

“That’s! You’re… I… What… ahahaha,” her stammerings result in an amused chuckle. “You really are a strange one, professor. I don’t understand you at all.”

“I think I understand how your sister Edelgard felt. Right now, are you feeling lonely? Especially without your siblings around?”

“...”

“Anyway, you shouldn’t be feeling lonely. You have the Black Eagles. It may be awkward at the moment because of what happened but they’re your friends. Maybe they can be your 'family,' too.”

“Maybe that’s true. But… Do I deserve to be happy? With them? After everything I’ve done?”

“... What do you mean?”

“I want to be happy with everyone but I don’t think someone like me has the right to be happy. How can I live so shamelessly like this? I have stolen the futures of so many for my own sake… I’m reminded of it every day. And yet, how dare I act so carelessly with everyone as if I hadn’t done anything wrong? My dreams make sure to remind me of it, too. It feels so miserable. And every day, it feels like I'm slowly breaking apart.”

“Sophia.”

“I wasn’t always a monster. But, with my own hands, it was still my decision to become one. You know, I still remember… How they didn’t give us anything unless we killed someone. It took me some time… I was very hungry… then, I got my first kill. The food… was delicious. It was the best I’ve ever tasted. I wanted more. I craved for its taste again. And I did… get to taste it again. We were even given rewards like pretty dresses if we did well. And so, the killings seemingly became enjoyable at some point… You know what, professor? A kind person would’ve allowed themselves to be killed than to kill. And if this world was fair, a kind person should’ve been the princess. It’s too bad. This cruel world is only favorable to bad girls like me.”

Byleth frowns as she continues to listen.

“And you know what’s the worst, professor? Despite my guilt, I still desire to be ‘free’ one day. I still hold that selfish and greedy desire. To be ‘free.’ To be loved… Haha… it’s very pathetic, huh?”

“...”

“Well, with all that said, I don’t know where to go from here. There are so many I have to figure out for myself. I’m still seeking the ‘answer.’ But, I can promise one thing. I don’t want to hurt anyone. The Black Eagles… they’re good kids. I want to protect them. I wish there's something more I can do for them... So, even if I'm incompetent, I'll just do my best to be their 'leader' for now.”

“That was quite something. I don’t know what to say nor do I think my words can help you. You’re right. This is something you must figure out for yourself. But…” she gives the girl a warm smile and gently hugs her. “I want you to know you are not alone. I am here with you. So, reach out to me anytime you need me and I will welcome you and help you carry your burdens. I will guide and help you stay in the light and hopefully, you will one day find your answer. Never fight alone, Sophia.”

“Professor.”

_“I’ll take your place and take care of your little sister, for now, El. You can trust me.”_

The princess’s cheeks flush lightly once she’s released from the hug. “Ehh, professor? You remind me a little of El nee-san.”

“I-I do?”

“Yeah. You have the ‘same thing.’ It’s hard to describe. But you have that something that makes people follow you. El nee-san is the same. She’s the type of person that people will follow even to death… Even my oldest siblings respected her.”

_“Yeah… she is that type of person…”_

“El nee-san was my light. She was the one who guided me out of the darkness that was suffocating me… If it wasn’t for her, I… I don’t know how I would have turned out. I’d be a worse monster today, that’s for sure. And maybe… I would’ve ended up destroying the Hresvelgs…”

“... Your sister. You haven't given up on finding her, have you?"

"Of course not."

"Then, we’ll find her. Together.”

“Right. We will! Ahh. Now that I think about it, when we find her, I think I’ll convince her to run away with me and we’ll marry! I don't care if we're sisters or anything. It's not like we're related by blood anyway. Heheh.”

“No. You can’t do that!” Byleth quickly snapped with a response. _“She’s mine!”_

“P-Professor… what’s up with that competitive look?! You look... a little scary... haha...”

“Well, it’s already late at night. You should go back to your room, too.”

Sophia nods. “I will go back in a bit. I just want to stay here and relax for a few more minutes.”

“Alright. But stay too long." Byleth gives her a look that sent chills. "I don't like it when my students are missing classes.”

"I... I'll do my best to never miss a single class again!"

Byleth exits the training room and walks back to her room. Along the way, she can feel that Sothis is deep in thought.

_“Sothis?”_

_“Hmm. There’s something weird. Did you catch it?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“... Think of the year those two girls met. Shouldn’t it be impossible?”_

_“What?! Now that you mention it… in the year between 1172 and 1173… the time when Sophia and El met...”_

_“Yes. That girl should have been in the Kingdom, right?”_

_“What is the meaning of this, Sothis? Does that mean… in this world, El didn’t go to the Kingdom?”_

_“I don’t know. That appears to be the case. But I wonder… Was it by that girl’s actions that change the events? Or was it by someone else's?”_

_“...”_

_“I don’t like how this looks either way.”_

_“Family and friends, huh?”_ Sophia thought moments after the professor left. _“Is everything really going to be okay? Is it okay for me... to hope?”_

She revealed quite a lot. However, there is one more important thing she didn’t tell the professor. 

_“... Claude Riegan. Who does he think he is?! Seriously. What an irritating man. He's trying to act friendly but I know he just wants me to reveal secrets and information about my family and the Empire. I’m sorry but I’m not some stupid, naive princess you can fool! Therefore, it should be... simple! To punish such an insolent idiot!”_

She sighs. She thinks about her ‘mission.’

She remembers the words of Duke Aegir. 

_“You incompetent failure! This is all your fault! Tsk. Count Varley was correct. I should have never trusted an untamed savage! Thanks to your failure, those Hresvelg brats have been getting carried away with their bullshit! They are out of control! It'll be difficult even for us to stop them! And to think, you've ruined your chances to become an 'Emperor,' too! After everything we have done for you, how could you betray us like that?! You filthy, ungrateful bitch!”_

She flinches, recalling the stinging slap she received on that day. 

_“But, I am a kind man. I will give you one final chance to redeem yourself. Eliminate Claude Riegan. He’s a threat to our new plans. It matters not how you do it. Seduce him to bed and kill him, if you choose. The method is irrelevant. But do it quietly! Make it look like an ‘accident!’ If you fail again, I will reveal the truth about you, and you will fall. And when you do, I will enslave you and I will make sure you suffer miserably! I'll reduce you to a mere 'woman' that you are and I'll remind you of your station in life! I'm sure you understand what will happen to you if you fail, right? Anyway, it's because of you we have to resort to this! So, take responsibility! You have until the end of the semester.”_

“...” she releases a sigh. She stares at the night skies. The stars are beautiful. It almost succeeds in making her briefly forget about her problems. “I don’t have a lot of time left…”

* * *

 **End of Introduction Arc  
** **Epilogue**

A white-robed figure travels throughout the dark corridors of a dungeon. They soon stop by a door and enter. 

There are two other figures in the room wearing black hooded robes. One is a tall man. His face is concealed by shadows but there’s a white mask that covers the upper part of his face. The other is a woman slightly taller than the one with the white robes. Likewise, her face is concealed by shadows but portions of her dark green hair spill out of the hood.

“You’re back,” said the man. His voice sounds indifferent and bored. "Where have you been?"

“You’re out sneaking all over the place in that silly costume again, ehh?” said the girl. Unlike the man, she sounds amused.

“It’s not silly… Please don’t mock it.” The white-robed figure takes off her robes, revealing a simple dark shirt and a pair of slacks underneath. The figure of a girl is revealed and strands of white hair fall elegantly. 

“Heh. This is a dangerous game you’re playing. I like it. I hope you bring me a lot of entertainment. I have high expectations, daughter of flames.”

“I still don’t know what you’re up to. Or why you still keep following me around. Are you sure you’re not going to interfere?” The white-haired girl asked.

“Like I told you! I’m just an observer and a 'guide' to you… for now! But if it becomes ‘appropriate,’ then I might interfere!”

“As ambiguous as always. Whatever.”

“They came here today. They said you must see Kronya. There’s a new task for you,” the man revealed. 

The girl sighs. “Oh, joy. What is it this time? Come with me, Jeritza. Let’s go.”

The girl and the man, Jeritza, leaves the room.

“Heheheheheheh,” the green-haired woman giggles. “Ahhh, this is fun. Things are about to get exciting soon. Look forward to it, Sothis.”

"Hey, Jeritza. I rather not use 'it' so if it looks like I get in the mood to spill Kronya's blood like I often am, please do your best to stop me. That girl gets on my nerves. She's annoying."

"Very well, your highness. I will look for signs of your bloodlust. But be warned I may not be able to control my own and I can easily lose control of myself. I may end up spilling her blood myself. Do forgive the inconvenience."

As they continue to walk, they are showered by desperate voices.

“White hair! Is it her?!”  
“T-That’s her! Our Emperor!”  
“It’s our Emperor! Our savior! That one who will bring us salvation!”  
“Oh save us, our lovely and beautiful Emperor! Lead us to our dream!”   
“All hail our Emperor! Our savior! Our god! The one who will fulfill our dream!”

The girl doesn’t seem to be interested in the people showering her with praise and admiration. “Annoying.”

“Someone’s popular. I’m jealous.” Kronya greets the girl and Jeritza with her usual smile, which the girl finds utterly disgusting. “Come on in! Ooh, I have a surprise for you, _my darling Emperor_. I hope you like it.”

Kronya leads them to another room. There's another group of three figures wearing black hooded robes. One of them steps up. 

“... You… Why are you here?” It seems whoever that figure is finally enough to break the girl’s disinterest. “You shouldn't be here...”

The figure takes off his hood, revealing Hubert von Vestra.

He smiles like the happiest person in the entire world. Frankly, the girl finds it unsettling. “I finally found you, Lady Edelgard. Now, let’s go kill the professor and fulfill your dreams.”


	6. A New Movement

[Enbarr, Adrestia Empire]

The darkness of the night engulfs the brilliant capital of the empire. Only the glimmering flames of the torches illuminate the streets. Somewhere within this night-time environment, two individuals who are concealing their identities with simple brown hooded robes cautiously take a turn into an alley. However, their movement catches the eyes of three other individuals who then follow after them. 

There’s a reason why such individuals conceal their identities. After all, one of the individuals is Wilhelmine von Hresvelg herself, the 3rd imperial princess of Adrestia. “Heheh. Traveling like this in the middle of the night. It makes us look suspicious, doesn’t it? It’s like we’re up to no good. How exciting!”

“Getting excited over something like this. I’m starting to regret taking you with me, Min.” Her traveling companion responded. Likewise, he’s an exceptional individual himself; Heiko von Hresvelg, the 4th imperial prince. 

“Don’t you think it would be romantic? If you take your lover to a place like this at night? Ahhhh, I can only imagine! It’s times like this I wish I had a boyfriend!”

“You get turned on by the strangest things… Anyway, it’s not like there’s any guy unfortunate enough to date someone with a personality like yours.”

“But I have a pretty face! And I’m a princess! And I’m at a tender age of 23! That’s all men care about! If I want to, so many of those dazzling noble men would line up to date me!”

“How self-centered.” Suddenly, Heiko stops walking. He takes a glance behind them. “Your pitiful dating issues aside... should we take care of the rats first? This is a bit troublesome.”

“Eh? There are rats?” Wilhelmine follows his gaze. She doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “Hehhhh? But there’s nothing?”

“You lack awareness like always.” He shakes his head in disappointment. Then, he focuses his keen eyes on a certain spot. “I know you’re there! Will you please stop hiding and show yourselves?!” He called out to the seemingly empty dark alley. “Isn’t it a bit cowardice and undignified for grown men to be hiding like this?!”

The three men fall for his taunts. They step out of the darkness into the light illuminated by the torches. 

“Ehhh? What is this? The three stooges?” Heiko asked sarcastically, amused. “So, any reason why you are following us? Are you people Aegir’s goons perchance?” 

One of the men grimaces. “That is none of your business, Prince Heiko. However... you haven’t been very well-behaved for a prince.”

“Oh my. Have I been causing trouble to your superiors? Which in turn, causes trouble for you? My apologies, then.”

“Anyway! You better start talking and tell me what you brats have been up to! Just so you know, we are _encouraged_ to take certain action if you refuse to cooperate!”

“And here I thought we can civilly resolve this,” Heiko frowns, disappointed. He turns to his sister beside him. “Min, I apologize for the convenience, but will you please?”

She steps into the front with an excited grin like a child’s and pulls out a black-colored blade. 

“No problem, my brother. That's what you brought me here for, right? You sneaky bastard..." She turns her full attention to the goons. "The nerves. Who do you think you are? Ordering us, the Hresvelgs, like that? Do you not know your place? Shall I teach you a lesson and show it to you? That your place... is on the ground I walk on! Beneath me! When! Your lifeless body hits the ground!” She gives them a cold glare and an eerie smile. “Fortunately, you’re all ugly. It would have broken my heart to hurt a handsome man.” 

They gulp, a little unsettled. Nevertheless, they still didn't view her to be a serious threat. “... Put that toy away. We’d rather not hurt you, princess.”

“Are you looking down on me because… you think I’m just some helpless little princess?!” 

She charges at them, catching them off their guards. When she’s within the striking distance, she slides behind them, slashing one of the men in the stomach along the process. Before the man can react, she stabs him in the back through his chest, spilling blood and finishing him off. After the first goon has fallen, she engages one of the other goons who managed to pull out a sword and defend himself in time.

“You bitch! T-That was my friend you just killed!” The third goon snarled. He grabs a bow and aims an arrow towards her while the other goon occupies her attention. Unfortunately, before he’s able to fire, a blast of thoron cuts a hole through his chest. “AGHHHH! Wha...” A second later, he drops dead to the ground.

“Didn’t you know… you’re not just up against one but two enemies?!” Heiko advised the dead man. 

Meanwhile, Wilhelmine continues to clash with the last remaining goon. Her black blade eventually results in a lock against his sword. The two struggle to gain an advantage but it’s clear the man is superior in strength. However, she smirks as she aims the tip of her blade towards the man's neck and the length of her blade rapidly extends to the length of a spear, cutting the man’s throat along the way. The confrontation is over. 

A moment later, a figure wearing white robes appeared before them.

“Ah. Here you are,” Heiko greeted, hinting that he was expecting the figure’s appearance. 

“How messy... Was this necessary?” the figure asked, observing the aftermath of the bloody skirmish. She sees Wilhelmine which seems to have surprised her. “Wilhelmine... Why is she here?”

He scratches the back of his head. “Ahahaha… how should I say this? The nobles have been onto me recently so I needed some protection from someone I can trust. And who better than my so-called partner-in-crime?” 

“Is that so?”

“It shouldn’t be a problem, right? She promised not to say anything about this.”

“No…”

“No way. That voice… is it really you?!” Wilhelmine spotted the newcomer and immediately rushes over to her. She grabs hold of the hood.

“Hey, Min! What are yo-” Heiko’s words were too late as she pulled down the newcomer’s hood. “!”

Edelgard is stumped at the revelation of her face. Her brilliant white hair shines radiantly amidst the night...

“E-Edelgard?! It is you!” Wilhelmine declared with a shocked expression. “Huh? You look… somewhat different. Oh! Your hair! What happened to your hair?! Why is it white?!”

“Wilhelmine… long time no see…”

“Long time no see?! It has been five years! Where the bloody heck have you been, you dummy?!” She wraps her arms around her younger sister, wrapping her in a tight hug. “I can’t believe this!”

Edelgard returns the affectionate hug. “I miss you too, my sister. My apologies but I can’t tell you what I’ve been up to just yet. Maybe someday. I can’t promise anything, though.”

“... Why not?”

“It’s complicated…”

“Hey, you two,” Heiko calls for their attention. “I’m sorry to interrupt the heartwarming reunion but we should probably move elsewhere.”

And so, the three Hresvelgs siblings retreated to another area far from the prying eyes of anyone. It’s an old abandoned building Heiko designated as something like a safe house. 

“Well, let’s get down to business” Edelgard gets straight to the point and hands him a parchment. 

He opens it and skims over the list of names contained within it. A curious Wilhelmine takes a peek from behind. “Hey, those names. Are they?!”

“Hm, yes. They’re the vermins that plague our Empire,” he answered, his eyes continuing to scan over the parchment. “Isn’t it upsetting? Our poor father is surrounded by these vermins.”

“Now that you said it, yeah... I can’t wait until the day we color the grounds of Adrestia with their blood.”

“Let’s not get hasty. We shouldn’t underestimate them. They have capabilities far beyond your imagination. We’re not ready to take them down yet.” Edelgard urged caution. “And... I’m afraid this could be the final list I’m able to provide. There are still names I haven’t discovered but I believe I got the most significant ones at least… the rest will be up to you, Leonhard, and Frederika, Heiko.”

“Eh? Why the sudden change?” He asked, surprised. He finally takes his eyes off the paper and turns them to Edelgard. “Did something happen?” 

She sighs, frowning. “Yes. Something rather troublesome came up. It seems I lost control of the situation… I don’t know what will happen next.” She begins walking away. “I’m sorry. This could also be the last time we see each other. Just in case it is, farewell.”

“Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!” Wilhelmine yelled. “We just met and now you’re walking away?! We still have a lot to talk about!”

“Edelgard,” Heiko called out after her, prompting her to stop. “I can’t yet figure out what’s going on with you but it would be foolish for you to think I’d just leave you alone. The same goes for Wilhelmine. And the rest of our brothers and sisters... if they know.”

“...”

“My suggestion is you should come back to us and tell us what’s going on so we can help. You don’t have to do anything by yourself. Remember what you once said to Sophia? You should… take up your own advice.”

“Heiko… it’s best if you and everyone just forget about me,” she continues to walk away again. “No matter what, I will disappear someday… forever. You shouldn’t worry so much about a ghost.” She disappears into the darkness.

“Honestly,” he shakes his head and sighs. “So stubborn like always.”

“She really just walked away… How rude. What can be more important than returning to us?” Wilhelmine frowns. “So, what now? We can’t just leave her alone like that, right?”

His eyes linger on the floor Edelgard walked on a moment ago. Although it’s dark, he can see a small trail of tears...

“Of course not. Well, it seems we’ll just have to make a move sooner than I was expecting,” he turns his attention back to the parchment. “We should start preparing soon. It’ll be a long shot but hopefully, we can get Leonhard and Frederika to be civil and cooperate. No, I’m sure it’ll work out. We are siblings, after all."

"Anyway, Heiko~. Aren't we forgetting something?" She gives him a very displeased smile. "How long have you known about this? How long have you and El been meeting in secret? Planning outrageous things behind our backs? Don't you think it's unfair hogging El all to yourself?"

"W-Well, y-you see... haha..."

* * *

**A New Task**

Byleth stands before the imposing presences of Rhea and Seteth. She can tell something is wrong based on the slightest hint of irritation on Rhea’s expression. While the archbishop tries to maintain a state of calm and composure, Byleth knows better. Whatever it is, something has angered the archbishop. And a displeased Rhea doesn't make for a very pleasant experience. It's making her a little anxious.

“I have called for you to give your task,” Rhea stated the reason behind the summon, forcing a smile. “An artifact of utmost significance has been stolen. Your task is to recover it. Thereby, all three classes are to collaborate for its recovery. You will also be accompanied by your father, Catherine, Shamir, as well as some of the other knights. I trust that you are able to grasp the gravity of this situation.”

It’s all a bit much for her to take in...

“Wait… what? An important artifact was stolen?” Byleth wanted to ensure. “And you’re saying… most of the Officers Academy will be sent to retrieve it?”

“Lady Rhea!” Seteth interjected. It seems Byleth is not the only one surprised by the archbishop’s words. “I beg you to rethink this decision! Do you think that sending a group of students will be sufficient?! Most of them have yet to have practical experience in battle! This is far too soon for them! It is best if we just send the knights!” 

“I already made my mind up, Seteth. Besides, the likes of Jeralt and Catherine will be there with them. There is no need for your concern.”

“But-”

“I wish to hear no further objections, Seteth.”

“I… As you wish, Lady Rhea.” Seteth hesitantly backs down.

“These students…” Rhea’s lips curve into an unsettling smile. “They need to witness before their eyes the punishment imposed on those who defy the goddess and the Church. So, they will have to look at themselves in the mirror and rethink if they ever desire something as foolish as turning against the Church.”

“Yes… You are right, Lady Rhea.”

The words of the archbishop evoke a familiar feeling of unease within Byleth...

“Lady Rhea, if I may.” Somehow, she finds enough courage to step forward. “Just what was it that was stolen to elicit this level of response?”

Rhea hesitates for a moment before speaking. “... The greatest Hero’s Relic of all, the Sword of Creator, has been stolen. It was supposed to be safely stored inside a tomb but it was found desecrated and the sword missing a few days ago.”

 _“The Sword of the Creator was stolen?!”_ It took Byleth a moment before she was able to grasp the information. “How was it stolen?”

“We don’t know,” Seteth answered. “But the perpetrator must have known about it beforehand! Tsk! How did they have that information?!” He clenched his fists. “We suspect… that your former student, Hubert von Vestra, may bear responsibility for it. I don’t believe it’s a coincidence for the sword to go missing around the same time he left the monastery.”

“Hubert… did he, really? Please, forgive me if I'm overstepping the boundaries but do you have any other proof?”

“Aside from what I already said, many of the guards have reported he’s often found snooping around outside the Holy Mausoleum in recent weeks.”

“Still… that doesn’t really…”

“Yes, I agree that it is far from certain that he did it. However, he is the prime suspect. It is also noted that he has plenty of… grievances against the Church.”

“...” 

Byleth refuses to believe it, although she knows she can’t refute the possibility at least. She won't be surprised if it’s something Hubert may have done… but has he always known where the Sword of the Creator was stored? Or has someone else passed that information to him? In any case, it’ll be very bad if it turns out he did steal it. She won’t be able to protect him from Rhea’s wrath... At the end of the day, the Sword of the Creator is a weapon. She wouldn't trade her student's life for it.

“It is the goddess’ will for those who commit wicked deeds to be punished,” Rhea points out to her, perhaps sensing doubts within the younger woman. “Whether the perpetrator is your former student or not, you must punish those who defile the goddess. I expect great things from you, Byleth. I trust that... you will not turn out to be a disappointment.”

Byleth nods weakly. “... Yes, Lady Rhea.” 

“I will be expecting great things from you as well.” Seteth followed up, albeit with hesitation. “I hope you do not disappoint Lady Rhea.”

“I’ll do my best…” she says without conviction. “So... how do we know where to look for the sword? Do we have any clues where it is… or where Hubert might be? Has he returned to the Empire?”

Maybe she’s hoping they don’t have any clues yet. All things considered, she wouldn’t mind. However...

“Ah, of course, about that. Fortunately, we already have some clues thanks to a witness.” 

Seteth steps out for a few minutes before returning with a woman she doesn't recognize. She’s a fairly ordinary-looking woman with brunette hair.

“My name is Louise. I came from one of the villages in the Oghma mountains. A group of mysterious strangers invaded and conquered the villages! They have been committing atrocities... Not to mention, they spout blasphemy and lies against the Church! How vile! I-It was only thanks to my dear husband I was able to escape and report this to the Church… I… I wonder how he’s doing right now…” She starts sobbing, unable to further continue.

“We have accepted her request,” Seteth explained further. His calm expression betrayed him for a moment, angered by what was happening in the mountains. “She's able to describe one of those 'mysterious individuals' and it fits the profile of Hubert von Vestra. Once your preparations are complete, you and the rest are to travel to the mountains and drive the scoundrels away!”

“I see,” Byleth nods. “And at the same time, there’s a chance Hubert will be there and the Sword of the Creator can be recovered…”

Rhea smiles. “I’m glad you understand. Now, go out there and punish those evil-doers!”

“...”

With the conclusion of her briefing with Rhea and Seteth, Byleth gathers the three leaders and reveals the details of the month’s task to them. However, she leaves out the details about the Sword of the Creator, Hubert, and his possible involvement in this. For now, she’s at a loss on how she should go about it.

Dimitri is the first to acknowledge the situation. “Then we must prepare with haste and drive away those miscreants who have threatened the peace in the mountains!” 

On the other hand, as she expected, Sophia and Claude handle the situation with some skepticism.

“What’s there to think about? Now is not the time for that!” Dimitri glares at his fellow leaders with disapproval. “Isn’t the danger posed to the villagers enough to prompt us to take action?!”

“Sorry. It’s just that I can’t help it, prince,” says Claude rather nonchalantly. “Surely, there must be a hidden agenda for this type of response… sending all the three classes… really? Something doesn’t feel right... Ahh, then again, that’s beside the point. You may be right. If the villagers in the mountains _truly_ are in danger, then yeah, we should act.”

Despite saying so, Byleth knows that Claude only said so to appease the Kingdom’s prince. As usual, his smile is not natural. 

“I’m glad to hear you come to your senses, Claude. And what about you, Sophia?”

The Empire’s princess didn’t respond. 

“Sophia?” Dimitri asked again, a little impatient.

“We should let her be for now,” Claude suggests. “It seems the princess has a lot on her mind. I’m sure she’ll come around and do her best, though.”

“If you say so... Since you know her better than I do. I hope you are right, Claude,” concedes Dimitri but not entirely convinced.

After Byleth passes on the information to the class leaders, Dimitri is the first to leave. 

Claude stops by Sophia before leaving. “Hey. I still have funny feelings about this whole thing, too. If you want to talk about it later, you know where to find me, princess.” He taps her shoulder twice as he heads to the exit. “I’ll see you around, professor!” He sends Byleth a wink on his way out.

“What’s bothering you?” Byleth asked the princess once only the two of them remained.

“Doesn’t it bother you, professor?”

“What do you mean?”

“That the Church sends students to do its dirty work, I mean?”

“...”

“I already heard about the Church’s ‘tasks’ from my siblings before I came here. Do you know what I think? I think it’s nothing more than a call for execution to those who defy the Church. Granted, some are deserved. But some… are not. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“...” Byleth is unable to find a response.

"I wonder if this situation is the same. The archbishop is a crafty one."

Byleth won't deny that.

“I’m a monster, professor. That’s true… so maybe I’m not the right person to speak of this. However... a lot of these kids aren’t monsters. The likes of Linhardt, Dorothea, Monica, and Bernadetta… on a bloody battlefield… taking the lives of others. I don’t even want to imagine it.”

Byleth frowns. The princess has a point. She recalls in previous lives the experience her students had to go through when they claimed their first life. Some took it well. Some reasoned it was out of necessity. And some were devastated. Regardless, it wasn’t a very pleasant experience. Eventually, everyone got used to the killings to the point it was almost second nature. For Byleth, that was the real tragedy.

Even so, it was thanks to her Divine Pulse that many of her students survived. She had seen so many of them, especially the ones who were weaker and weren't enthusiastic about fighting, fall before her eyes. And at the end of the day, it was she who helped train and motivated them... to kill.

Sophia sighs. “Oh well. With someone of your caliber as our professor, I suppose it was only inevitable. But maybe I was hoping our class didn’t get chosen as the archbishop’s favorite… Well, whatever. There’s no point dwelling over it now. It’s probably better to prepare rather than complain. If that's what the _great_ archbishop wants, what can we do, right?” She gets off the chair and walks to the exit. “I’ll see you later, professor.”

The princess left Byleth with plenty to ponder over. 

“What can I do…”

*

“Hello!” Monica was caught surprised when she was greeted by a random stranger. By the looks of it, the stranger isn’t a student of the Officer’s Academy. It’s appropriate to say she looks more like an ordinary villager.

“Hello,” she returned the greeting as politely as she can. “Uhm, is there something you want from me?”

The situation became stranger to Monica when the woman suddenly reaches out and touches her hair. “Ooh! Your hair is beautiful! I like red!” There’s almost a sparkle in the woman’s eyes. “Oops! Sorry for being rude! My name is Louise! I’m a villager from the Oghma mountains!”

“... Okay, I see. So you’re from the mountains. Well, how may I help you?”

“You’re a student here, right?! I need… assistance! I could use your help! If you don’t mind, can you come with me somewhere?”

There’s something about the woman that made her nervous... She can’t quite explain it but it’s a little frightening. However, she didn’t want to be rude to her either. 

She nods hesitantly. “Alright. I can assist you. So, what exactly do you need help with?” 

“Follow me!” Louise gestured for her to follow. “Come on! Come on! It’s not far from here!”

And thus, Monica is being led by the woman outside of the monastery. As they continue to walk to wherever their destination is, Louise suddenly takes a detour toward the woods. She follows after the woman, at a loss. And a little tired from all the walking.

“Excuse me but where exactly are we going?” Monica asked. “It’s about to be night soon…”

After walking a little further more, Louise suddenly halts.

“You don’t say. Heheheh. Yes, yes. It’ll be night soon. How convenient… for me!” Louise turns to face her with a predatory grin. “Heheheheh. You don’t have to worry about that, girl. Once I’m done with you, you don’t have to worry about anything at all! You can just… sleep! Forever! After I torment you, of course!” She licks her lips and takes a few steps forward. “My oh my. I’ve really snagged a beautiful one this time! Imagine all the men I can play with! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!” 

Louise begins her approach. Fearful for her life, Monica instinctively casts a couple of Miasma. However, Louise easily dodges them as if it's merely a child’s play! Then, the woman charges at her and kicks her across the stomach, sending her to the ground.

“Argh!” Monica clutches her stomach in pain. For a supposed villager, the woman is way stronger than she looks! _"Damn it! I let my guard down just because she looks so harmless! I knew there was something not right with this woman!"_

“Ahhhhhh, that pained expression! It’s beautiful!” Louise mocked, staring at her with glee. She licks her lips again. “Maybe I’ll play with you a bit more. Heheheheheheheheh!” She giggles as she continues her approach to Monica. She pulls out a dagger and walks slower on purpose, causing more fear to the red-haired girl as the countdown to her inevitable death becomes unbearable. "Which one should I stab first? Hand? Feet? Elbow? Knee? Shoulder? Or should I go straight for the heart?!"

Trembling, Monica tries to stand but her injured midsection won’t let her. So, she starts a slow and desperate crawl away from the woman. 

“Yes! Yes!” Louise grins menacingly with so much excitement. “Crawl, little girl! Crawl! Cry! Beg me for mercy! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha-!”

As the woman bursts into uncontrollable laughter, a knife suddenly came flying from somewhere. The woman manages to move her head out of the way in time but the knife grazes her cheeks. 

“Huh? What the?” She scans her surroundings. 

“Get away from her, you creep,” Sophia reveals herself with a sword in her hand. She steps in front of Monica. 

“Sophia! W-What are you doing here?!”

“Oh. I saw you walking with this creep. This creep… has the look of a predator ready to hunt prey. I was a little worried, so I followed. Thank goodness, I was able to find you in time.” The princess turns her glare at the woman. “Who the heck are you and what do you want with her?”

“Tsk! Princess of Hresvelg!” Louise glares at her with scorn. She slowly starts to back away. “You’re fortunate I’m not allowed to kill you. Otherwise, I would have already spilled your guts! Ugh! What kind of brilliant idea was it to accept that white-haired bitch’s terms anyway?!”

“Heh. What kind of flimsy excuse?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. It’s not because of you I’m retreating. It’s simply because I’m not allowed to kill you… yet.” The appearance of Louise slowly morphs into Kronya. “Remember this, you bratty princess! The day will come… when I get to spill your blood. And I promise... I will kill you.” She gives the princess a sinister smirk before disappearing.

Despite her seemingly unfazed composure, Sophia was unsettled by Kronya's threats and let out a nervous gulp.

“...”

Monica flinches slightly. “Who was that? Do you know her? S… She’s scary.”

“I don’t... but that person is dangerous.”

“Yeah... Uhm, thank you, Sophia. If it wasn’t for you, I…”

“Ah… don’t worry about it.” Sophia smiles at her friend and helps to support her weight. “Anyway, more importantly, are you hurt?”

"It still hurts a little but it's starting to subside now."

"That's good to hear. Come on, let's go back inside before more weirdos show up!" 

* * *

**Ferdinand's Return**

The students of Black Eagles huddle around Ferdinand. It’s his first time back in the classroom ever since the incident with Hubert, so perhaps this reaction is to be expected. Nevertheless, it’s a little overwhelming to him. 

“Ferdinand! You’re back!” Linhardt exclaimed in a rare moment of enthusiasm.

“W-W-Welcome back!” Bernadetta stammered with her cheeks flushed before scampering and hiding in the backs of everyone.

“Haha…” Ferdinand chuckled. “I am certainly happy to be back. I apologize for having worried any of you.”

“Ugh! Ferdie, you idiot!” Dorothea suddenly launched herself to the front and punched him lightly on the shoulder before engulfing him in a big hug. 

“D-Dorothea…”

“It’s great to have you back, man!” says Caspar with a wide grin.

“I look forward to be continuing our relations!” says Petra with excitement.

“Ferdinand, I am happy to see you safe and well,” says Monica softly.

“Oh… now I am starting to feel bad for causing concern… I have missed you as well, everyone.” He responded to their words, feeling a little bad.

“... Hey Ferdie,” Dorothea called for him after a brief hesitation. “Is it true… that Hubie left… and you two fought?”

“I suppose there is no point in escaping from the truth.” He nods. “Yes, it is true... I tried to stop him from leaving but… I wasn't able to do anything.”

With the mention of Hubert, the thought of their former classmate was enough to bring down everyone’s mood.

“I apologize, everyone. I take responsibility for this.” Sophia speaks up for the first time since Ferdinand’s return. “If only I tried harder and put more effort, maybe I could have helped him and this would have been prevented. If only I had been a better leader… maybe… No, regardless. I’m going to fix this mysel-”

“Stop it, Sophia. I don’t want to hear anyone else destroy themselves!” Ferdinand insisted, taking a step closer to her and facing her directly in the eyes. Flashes of his encounter with Hubert briefly return within his mind. “This is not your responsibility alone. So, let’s all stop with the blame game. This is our responsibility. Together as a class. We’ll bring him back together.”

“... Huh?”

“That’s right!” Dorothea wraps an arm around Sophia. “You shouldn’t do anything by yourself without your friends, princess!” She gives her a wink.

“W-Well…”

Linhardt yawns. “It’ll be troublesome but I think it’s more troublesome to suffer a princess’ wrath if I don’t cooperate.”

“You know you can always count me in!” Caspar exclaimed as he bumped into Linhardt, much to the latter’s annoyance. 

“I owe you a lot so… I’ll always be on your side, Sophia!” Monica was the next to express herself.

“It shall be an exciting challenge to hunt for strong predator like Hubert! But together, we shall overcome!” Petra declared.

With everyone else on board, everyone turns their attention to Bernadetta who’s trying to make herself as little as possible.

“Uhm…”

“Hey, you don’t have to force yourself into this,” Sophia assured the smaller girl, giving her a soft smile. “Don’t worry. No one here will blame you.”

“I-I’m in!” Bernadetta finally announced, betraying everyone’s expectations. “I-It’ll be scary… b-but if everyone else is around… I… I think I’ll be fine!” 

“Honestly…” Sophia releases a defeated sigh. However, a faint smile remains. “Alright, alright. I get it. Let’s bring back Hubert together, everyone.”

Byleth lets out a sigh of relief, watching from a distance. It took a while but it looks like the class is on the right track now. 

_"Bring back Hubert, huh?"_

She recalls Sophia's words from a few days ago. They will go to battle near the end of the month. And in this world, it will be the first experience of the realities of a battle for most of the Black Eagles. They will have to learn how to take the lives of others. Otherwise, it will be their lives that will be taken. Nevermind the possibility they could also encounter Hubert. And if they bring him back, there's no way Rhea and Seteth will allow it...

Byleth has both hands clenched into fists. 

_“This… this isn't right!”_

“WHAT?!” Ferdinand asked emphatically after Byleth revealed the details of this month’s mission. Of course, like with the class leaders, she left out details about Hubert and the Sword of the Creator for now. “Then, what are we waiting for?! We must prepare with haste! We cannot let such an injustice stand!” 

“THAT’S RIGHT!”

"I am in agreement as well!" says Petra, joining with Ferdinand and Caspar.

Predictably, Ferdinand and Caspar are the ones to react the strongest, while Linhardt and Monica are more skeptical. And also predictably, Bernadetta is already dreading the prospect of the mission.

“Hey, just slow down, Ferdie! You just recovered! Allow yourself to rest for a few more days, at least,” Dorothea suggested.

“But I’m fine, Dorothea! How can I just stand here and do noth-”

She pokes him in the head, silencing him. Then, she gives him a look that tells him there can be no compromise. 

“Fine…” He conceded to her. “But I will get back to work after a few days!”

She nods, agreeing. “Good boy!” She playfully pats him on the head.

“Urgh…”

Meanwhile, Byleth and Sophia catch each other’s gaze. They recall their conversation about Rhea and the Church once again. However, the princess now has a more determined look, at least. 

_“What will she do?”_

Byleth also wonders if she should’ve told them that Hubert could be involved in this. They need to be adequately prepared should the scenario of their encounter arise…

Regardless, there’s a lot she needs to figure out and work to do over the next few weeks before the end of the month.

* * *

**Fishing at Dawn**

Early at dawn, Byleth makes her way to the pond. Other than a few guards, there’s no one else around. She grins. Now is a good time to engage in her favorite hobby: fishing! 

She hums merrily as she walks across the platform leading into the pond. Then, she pulls out her fishing gear and starts fishing. 

She takes in the peaceful scenery to go along with the calm breeze of the wind. 

She has been quite busy lately and even more so in the upcoming days. Times like this have been a rarity. So, she’ll enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

As she relaxes and unwinds, a fish has suddenly caught the bait!

A fierce duel plays out between her and the fish! She tries to reel it in but it proves to be so much more difficult than she expected! It even feels like her gear is about to break! Still, it must be quite a catch! So, she puts in all her strength with a very determined look and pulls it out!

To her satisfaction, what she caught is indeed something very rare...

A Platinum Fish!

“W-Woah…” She catches and holds the fish in her arms, drooling. “Amazing.”

  
  


“Somehow, I am glad to see you have not changed a bit…” She hears a soft voice mutter somewhere within the vicinity.

_“T-That voice!”_

It’s a lovely voice she’s more than familiar with. Her lifeless heart almost feels compelled to start beating. She tries to compose herself to no avail. Then, slowly, she starts turning to where the sound of the voice came from. 

It’s just someone wearing white robes... Their face is hidden by the shadows of a hood, much to her disappointment.

However!

“... I really didn’t want to do this. I’d rather we not meet… But sometimes, everything doesn’t exactly go as planned… right? Hehe.”

“Y-You…” Byleth stammered. “C-Can you take off your hood? I want to see your face…”

“My apologies but I can’t do that. It would be troublesome if anyone else sees me…”

“...”

Even with the figure’s face hidden, Byleth can feel the smile on their face…

“Anyway, assuming my thoughts about a certain matter is correct, I hope my presence is enough to convince you… to not go to your mission near the end of the month. It’s a devious trap designed to kill you. I promise I’ll find a way to fix this myself… and return the Sword of the Creator. I know this may be very difficult… but I beg you to trust me. So, please. Don’t go… my master.”


End file.
